Deliverance
by nariai
Summary: Unnoticed by Arianna, Elijah was watching her reaction. And for a second instead of her, he saw a young man with the same expression on his face. The same darkness in his eyes. He had no doubt about who she was; his brother's mate.
1. Prologue

**Here is the fist chapter of Deliverance. It's the rewrite of one of my old stories. It will be a little darker than my old story and the plot will be changed slightly. I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

 **Have fun.**

* * *

''Talking''

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashback, Memory, Dream_

* * *

 _Chapter 1_ **  
**

 _Rose Petals and Bloody Deaths_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Where an Abomination is Born_

* * *

 _My lover's got humour_  
 _She's the giggle at a funeral_  
 _Knows everybody's disapproval_  
 _I should've worshipped her sooner_

 _If the heavens ever did speak_  
 _She's the last true mouth-piece_  
 _Every Sunday's getting more bleak_  
 _A fresh poison each week_

 _We were born sick_  
 _You heard them say it_

 _― Hozier, Take Me to Church_

* * *

 _March 14th, 1994_

 _The night wasn't a pleasant one. Dark clouds covered the once blue sky and an unceasing rain was pouring down on earth. Once every few minutes thunder would strike, illuminating the little town known as Mystic Falls in an eerie light. Nature itself seemed angered beyond reason, howling its frustration in form of strong winds. All trees danced in the rhythm of that howling and threatened to fall on every unsuspecting person that neared them._

 _No one even dared to venture outside in fear of getting harmed by the ranging storm. They preferred to stay inside their homes, lightning candles and hoping for the storm to pass soon._

 _Not all had that privilege; a family of three, soon to be four, did not have any choice but to face the dangerous storm. After all their newest family member was coming, coming three weeks too early._

 _After they made sure that they had all of their things, a young man lead his wife and not even two years old daughter to the garage. The normally so beautiful blond woman was doubled over in pain, experiencing the contractions which came with the birthing process. Only her husband's tight grip on her elbow stopped her from falling to her knees. The world around her was a blur and before she knew what was happening, the woman found herself in a car, her car, being driven to the hospital._

 _She had never experienced something like this before; the whole day seemed like an excerpt of a horror story. A nightmare. When the woman woke up that morning she already knew that she would not enjoy that day. The storm had started before the sun rose, rendering the electricity useless. Her daughter had been restless for the whole time and her husband only came home at noon. Lastly, the contractions started and her water broke._

 _And now she was on her way to the hospital. The weather seemed to have only gotten worse since they left the safety of their home. The rain pouring so harshly against the windshield that she could hardly see what was in front of them. The lightning bolts so much more ominous than they were through the windows of their living room. And Caroline, her sweet daughter, just wouldn't stop crying._

 _By a stroke of luck they arrived at the hospital without causing any major accidents. A nurse was already waiting for them at the entrance- Her husband must have called the hospital while driving.- with a wheelchair at hand. The dark haired nurse, the name 'Amanda' was written on her name tag, helped her into it and transported her with great speed to the maternity ward. There a female doctor greeted her and asked questions that she couldn't answer through her pain._

 _Only vaguely did she notice being changed into one of those ugly hospital robes and laid down into a bed. The woman could remember the sting of an injection and when the haze finally left her mind she was already on the operation table, her husband at her side, whispering sweet nothings into her ear._

 _It was vaguely disturbing to go through such an blackout, but there wasn't much time to worry about it. One of the doctors was moving to the side, he seemed to carry something, no, someone in his arms. But why didn't she hear any crying? Why did her husband have such a pained expression on his face? Her baby just had to be fine, didn't it?_

 _More people gathered around the doctor and the small bundle. They were watching, moving and shouting orders._

 _If her mind had been clearer, the woman would have been crying in despair. This just couldn't be happening._

 _She did not register it immediately, her brain still worked slower than it should have. Maybe they gave her some kind of pain killers? But when she finally understood what was happening relief washed over her._

 _Wailing. A child's wailing. The most beautiful melody that she ever heard. It wasn't as loud as the one of her firstborn daughter. The wailing sounded more like whimpering with rasping breaths in between. But that did not matter because her child was alive._

 _They announced that it was a girl and brought her over for a second. Only enough for her to catch a glimpse. To witness her daughter opening her eyes, eyes which did not belong to her and neither her husband, for the first time._

 _The woman would never forget those eyes, eyes of a dark chocolate color that spoke of sin and madness. When she blinked they had already taken her away._

 _But she never forgot. Those eyes that spoke of madness and held a promise of a chaos that would soon reign._

* * *

Present Time

She hadn't planed any of this. Being caught in the game that was Elena Gilbert was just stupid and irritating. But how could she have known that things would end up that way? Getting kidnapped wasn't on her to do list.

And yet she somehow found herself getting knocked out after a party and taken away from her humble little town. Arianna didn't know what was worse; that she would miss her history exam or that she was stuck there with Elena.

What did she do to deserve this? Alright, maybe that was a stupid question. Karma was a bitch after all and she had done a lot of not so nice things in her life. Still, none of them happened that evening. Even if she did plan to insult and start a fight with Elena. Maybe smash her skull against some sharp rock or something. But come on, no one would miss that girl and her absence would certainly prevent a lot of heartbreak for her sister. Her too nice and naive older sister, who somehow always seemed to pay the price for other people's actions.

And that's exactly why she disliked the girl so much. Elena Gilbert had hurt her beloved elder sister too many times. Be it directly or indirectly, it did not matter.

Her gaze snapped to her left as she heard someone groan. Of course it had to be the doppelganger, who else could it be?

The doppelganger opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her vision. It took her a few seconds to remember what happened the last time that she was conscious. Arianna saw the exact moment that happened; Elena's eyes widened audibly and searched the room in panic. When they landed on the little sister of one of her friends they widened even more. For a second Arianna thought that her eyes just might fall out of her skull. Had it been any other situation, she would have laughed. But it wasn't, so she choose to stare impassively at the doppelganger.

''Arianna? What happened? Why are you here?'' Elena asked bewildered.

The blonde cocked her head to the side. ''Well, isn't it obvious? Someone decided to kidnap you and I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.''

The dark haired girl shook her head. ''What are y...''

Before she could finish her question the younger girl put her hand on her mouth, effectively stopping Elena from saying anything else. There were other people in the house. Arianna could distinguish a female voice somewhere near the room they were currently occupying. "How are the girls?"

"Still passed out." A male voice replied. At least two kidnappers, most likely supernatural. Great.

"You didn't touch her did you?" It was the woman who asked this question.

"Give me some credit." The male paused. "So you called him?''

Elena stood up from the couch the two girls woke up on and started tiptoeing towards the direction the voices came from. Arianna's eyes widened slightly as she reached out with one hand, trying to stop the girl from doing something stupid. Sadly, that attempt failed and she ended up being forcefully dragged along with the older girl.

"No, I called one of his contacts. Do you know how this works?" The two girls pressed themselves against the wall and peered into the hallway. There they could see a dark and short haired woman talking to her companion.

The man rubbed a hand over his face. "Did you, or did you not get the message to Elijah?"

 _'Elijah? As in Elijah Mikaelson?'_ , Arianna Forbes thought with slight worry. That day really couldn't get any worse for her.

The blonde forced herself to listen to the conversation and managed to catch an 'And what?' from the male. He sounded nervous and maybe little scared.

"That's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." The dark haired woman sighted.

The man, Trevor, took one step forward and put one of his hands on the woman's shoulder. "It's not to late. We can leave them here, we don't have to go through with this."

Arianna really hated cowards and that man obviously was one. What a pity.

Shaking her head, the woman took a few steps backwards. Her posture slumped and she let a long breath escape her lips. "I'm sick of running."

Trevor raised both of his hands in the air in exasperation. "Oh yeah?! Well running keeps us from dying!"

"Elijah's old school. He accepts our deal, we're free." The human girls would have continued eavesdropping if it hadn't been for Elena stepping on a loose floorboard. It creaked loudly, resonating through the whole building. The female turned around, too fast to be considered human, and scowled at them. "You two! There's nothing around here for miles! If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong, understand?"

Elena, who seemed to have lost all sense of self preservation, took a bold step in their direction and raised her chin in defiance. ''Who's Elijah?''

"He's your worst nightmare.'' Arianna snorted at that answer. All of them had no idea.

Rose, that was the female vampires name, passed them and entered the room they had woken up in. She had her back turned in their direction, clearly not interested in any kind of conversation. Unfortunately, Elena did not get that point and decided to ask her another question. ''Why are we here?"

Rose chuckled in amusement. "You keep asking me questions like I'm going to answer them."

What she did next baffled the young blonde girl; Rose started cleaning the room. Arianna wasn't even sure if it was possible to 'clean' a room such as this. It was old and dusty, some places were rotting away.

"Why won't you?" And the award for the most annoying person in the wold goes to Elena. There was nothing the little Forbes wished to do more than too bash Elena Gilbert's head into a brick wall. Walking next to the doppelganger, the blonde muttered loud enough for a human to hear. ''That's another one.''

The dark haired girl looked cautiously at the vampires in front of her. She pursed her lips and asked, "But why me and Arianna?"

Rose whirled around and let out and angry sight. '' You're the doppelganger and she was unfortunate enough to be in the way.''

Unfortunate? Well, that was one way to describe her.

Deciding that she did not want to continue listening to that pointless conversation, Arianna walked towards the couch and sat down. It was there that she noticed that she was still wearing the dress from the masquerade and that she had somehow lost her shoes. Her feet looked gross, dirty from all the dust and dirt lingering on the building's floor.

She really was fucked up.

First she got kidnapped by a bunch of vampires. The blonde was dirty, hungry and just tired. And as if all that wasn't enough she would soon be meeting the equivalent of her supernatural brother in law.

Yep, you've read right. The equivalent of her supernatural brother in law. Not that she was married or anything. For gods sake, she was only sixteen. But that did not change the fact that since she was a small child she could see Elijah's and his family's past in her dreams as long as she did not have a rendez-vous with his not so dead brother.

As far as normal goes, Arianna was sure that none of this was normal. However she could not dwell on her mystical connection with a thousand years old vampire any longer because the doppelganger sat down on the couch and regarded her expectantly.

''What?'' The blonde snapped at the older girl.

''Aren't you at least a little worried?'' Elena just kept asking questions. Was it some kind of hobby?

Arianna couldn't stop the sarcastic answer that escaped her lips. ''About us getting kidnapped by a bunch of vampires and soon most likely being sold to some kind of ancient vampire who will kill us?'' She paused dramatically. ''Of course not. I'm just dandy.''

Elena stared at her with an shocked expression. ''You know about vampires?''

''You weren't actually very subtle while talking to our kidnappers.'' The young girl laughed humorlessly.

It looked as if the Gilbert wanted to say something, but she stopped when both girls heard a loud crunch. Elena raised one of her legs a little and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from under it.

Slowly a smile crawled onto her face. She passed the now opened piece of paper to the younger girl.

 _'Stefan and Damon are coming for both of you. -B'_ Was written on it. Arianna couldn't help but think that now she truly was doomed. How could two young vampires save them both from an Original and his entourage. The answer was easy; they couldn't.

 _'And not only are they too weak to save us but also too late.',_ the blonde thought as a panicked Trevor entered the room.

''He's here!'' Trevor screamed as a car parked outside. ''This was a mistake.''

''Now, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me.'' Rose came into the room and tried to calm him down.

''No!'' The male vampire yelled.''He wants me dead Rose!''

"He wants her more.'' She tried again. Arianna wished she had some popcorn because this was pure entertainment for her.

Trevor shook his head and backed up few steps. ''I can't do this. You give her to him, he will let you leave but I need to get out of here.''

Rose grabbed his hands with a stern expression on her face. ''Hey! What are we?''

The man gave the woman an intense look and sighted in defeat. ''We're family, forever.''

''You're scared.'' Elena, the annoying little strumpet, decided to butt in on the beautiful moment.

No one payed her any attention as Rose left the room to greet their visitor. ''Stay here with her and don't make a sound.''

It was at that moment that Arianna decided to 'hide'. Maybe if she was inconspicuous enough they forget about her?

The young girl could not contemplate this any longer because she was interrupted by the arrival of a familiar looking man. Her eyes took him in but she did not dare to meet his gaze. Staying behind the couch, she tried to make herself even smaller than she already was without looking like an complete idiot.

Luckily, the elder vampire was only interested in Elena Gilbert. He did not spare her a glance as he vanished and reappeared in front of the doppelganger. Elijah leaned down and sniffed her neck. And wasn't that creepy? ''Human. It's impossible.'' The man muttered after a couple of seconds, ''Hello there.''

Totally creepy.

Elijah took a step away from the doppelganger and looked around the room. When his gaze fell upon Arianna he froze for a moment. ''And who might this be?''

Rose stepped forward with a nervous look in her eyes. ''That's no one. She just happened to be there when we took the doppelganger.''

The Original ignored her completely and appeared in front of the young girl in the blink of an eye. ''Who are you?''

Arianna did not say anything, her gaze never leaving the floor. ''You would do well to answer me, child.''

The girl gave no reaction, so Elijah decided to take the matters into his own hands. He grabbed her head and made the girl look into his eyes. All his plans disappeared and he froze for second time that day. Those eyes, he knew those eyes. Those eyes that spoke of madness and sin. His brother's eyes.

Elijah knew that he was loosing his composure, but couldn't help it. ''You have _his_ eyes.''

The girl did not look away. ''Yes I have. And I'm sure _he_ wouldn't be happy with you for manhandling me like this.''

As if burned the man ripped his hand away from the girl's face and took a step backwards. He turned around and looked at the doppelganger. ''We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going.''Elijah told her. Then he turned to Rose. ''I will be taking the other one with me as well.''

Great. The day couldn't get any worse for her.

Elena decided that the right time to beg had come. ''Please, don't let him take me.'' The doppelganger pleaded. Rose looked down. Arianna was sure she was feeling guilty.

''One last piece of business and we're done.'' Elijah started to walk towards Trevor. The blonde girl couldn't help the grin that was slowly stretching across her face. She had never seen anyone die before in real life, only memories of carnage.

''I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry.'' Trevor stuttered.

Elijah shook his head in disappointment. '' Oh no, your apologies are not necessary .''

''Yes, yes they are. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you.'' The younger vampire was digging his own grave.

''Oh yes you are the guilty one and Rose helped you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?'' Elijah questioned.

''I beg your forgiveness.'' Arianna's grin widened so much that it hurt.

''So granted.''Trevor smiled at that. The blonde knew it wasn't the end. With one swift move the Original ripped Trevor's head off. Blood spurted from his decapitated body and stained the dusty floor. Rose cried out and Elena looked shocked. Arianna just continued watching, a strange pleasure filling her body. Oh, she enjoyed this. Death was something beautiful.

Unnoticed by Arianna, Elijah was watching her reaction. And for a second instead of her, he saw a young man with the same expression on his face. The same darkness in his eyes. He had no doubt about who she was; his brother's mate.

* * *

 _Somewhere, in a plane between life and death, a young man held a little girl in his arms. She was smaller than any child he had ever seen. So delicate, so breakable._

 _He rocked her in his arms and whistled a tune long forgotten. A tune which always made him remember his mother and how much he hated that woman._

 _As the last sun rays hid behind the horizon and the flowers in the meadow that they occupied bled red, the little girl finally awoke._

 _Identical eyes met. A promise of madness was exchanged._

 _The man smirked and continued to whistle the tune._


	2. The Slipping Mask

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I did not expect that finishing this chapter would take me such a long time.**

 **Anyway, I published a chapter of my newest story today. If you like the anime Inuyasha you should check it out. And yes, I'm totally promoting one of my other stories here.**

 **Now that all was said I can only hope that you will like this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

''Talking''

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashback, Memory, Dream_

* * *

 _Deliverance  
_

 _Chapter 2_

 _The Slipping Mask_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Where Sisters Lie_

* * *

 _"You can fool some of the people all of the time, and all of the people some of the time, but you can not fool all of the people all of the time."_  
 _― Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

 _April 5th, 2008_

 _She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Her blonde her and dark chocolate eyes. Skin as light as snow. Some might call her beautiful, just like her sister. Perhaps she was. Despite only being fourteen years old and still possessing some round features which indicated her young age, there was just this glow around her, it was otherworldly._

 _By now it was a part of her morning routine; looking into the mirror and waiting for something(The girl liked telling herself that she had no idea what that something was, but deep down she knew.)._

 _A knock against the door broke her out of her musings. She moved her gaze towards it and sighted a little. ''I'm almost ready, Caroline.''_

 _''We don't have much time left, Arianna.'' Her sister's voice was muffled because of the door. ''It's my first day as a freshman! I can't be late.''_

 _A small smile bloomed on Arianna's face as she started to brush her hair. ''I know, sister, I know.''_

 _This did not seem to reassure her sister. Only two minutes later she heard the familiar sound of the door being opened forcefully from the outside with a knife. It was a trick both sister's learned when they were younger and now used to annoy each other in the mornings. ''I told you that I was almost ready. You could have waited a few minutes longer.''_

 _Caroline, her older sister, waved her hand in dismissal. ''It's not like your doing anything special. Even if you were bathing or something, let's be honest, there's nothing I haven't already seen of you.''_

 _The younger one of the girls blinked once and then for a second time. Following that action she started to braid her hair without delay. ''Still, that doesn't mean that you should barge in here every time I use the bathroom. We're sisters, yes. But I do appreciate some privacy.''_

 _The other blonde just rolled her eyes and continued applying her make-up. In a show of sibling love she pushed her younger sister away from the mirror and out of the bathroom. ''You're right. Privacy is a beautiful thing. I'm sure you won't mind me having some in the bathroom?''_

 _Arianna snorted and swatted her sister's hands away. ''Of course not.'' Before Caroline closed the door, she quickly stuck her tongue out at her. Her sister copied the action and closed the door loudly._

 _The blonde girl walked downstairs and into the kitchen. There she read the note her mother left on the refrigerator._

'I'll be late today. Don't wait for me. There is some money for lunch and dinner on the counter.' _Arianna could still remember those days where her mother's constant absence bothered her, but it ceased doing so after a few years. By now she was used to it. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to have a normal family, however, she always stopped those thought before they could develop into something ugly._

 _Arianna started walking towards the door, taking half of the money from the counter and an apple from the kitchen table on her way there. While she opened the door and draped her backpack over her shoulder, the girl turned around and shouted, ''I'll be on my way, Caroline! Bye!''_

 _''Wait!'' Came her sisters voice from upstairs. ''Let's meet later at the Grill.''_

 _Arianna raised her eyebrows as her sister appeared at the top of the stairs. ''For dinner?''_

 _Caroline descended down the stairs and walked straight into the kitchen. ''Yeah. Anyway, you should be going or you'll be late.''_

 _''And whose fault will that be?'' Arianna muttered and shook her head. ''Bye, Caroline.''_

 _Her sister poked her head out of the kitchen. ''See you later.''_

 _The Mystic Falls Middle School wasn't far away from their home. Only about fifteen minutes. Having been there so many times before, Arianna already new the way perfectly. She could have found her way there blind if she had to. And so she did not watch out as she walked down the streets and payed the price by bumping into someone. A stranger, which might not sound weird, but considering that in Mystic Falls everyone knew almost everyone, well, it certainly was weird._

 _The blonde fell down on her behind and the phone she had been holding flew out of her hand. The stranger fared far better and only stumbled a few paces. Pulling one of her headphones out of her ear and picking up her phone, Arianna looked up._

 _The boy did not seem much older than she was, but she knew that looks could be deceiving. He was regarding her with worry which made her instantly distrust him even more._

 _''I'm sorry. Are you alright?'' He asked and stretched out one of his hands to help her stand up._

 _The girl regarded the offered appendage with slight apprehension as she noticed the old ring on his finger. Not wanting to seem suspicious, she took the offered hand and let the boy haul her to her feet. ''I'm fine. Besides I should be the one apologizing. I wasn't paying attention to what was happening around me.''_

 _The boy rubbed his head sheepishly. ''No, that's alright. It's my fault as well. Anyway, I'm Stefan Salvatore.''_

 _''It's nice to meet you, Stefan. I'm Arianna Forbes.'' She gave him a smile, a fake one. He never noticed. ''I'd like to chat a little longer, but I'm already late for school.''_

 _He shook his head a little. ''No, no, that's alright. I'm late myself. I guess, see you later.''_

 _Arianna was already moving forward. ''Yeah, I guess.''_

 _Internally, she hoped that she would never have to see him again. He was a vampire after all and she did not want to end up as his midnight snack._

* * *

Arianna liked to think that she was normal, just like every other person her age. Most times she even managed to not only convince herself of that, but all the other people around her as well. This could be considered as quiet the achievement, an achievement she was proud of.

And yet, not even two days ago her whole facade slipped, leaving a chain of reactions in its wake. The girl knew that what she did was _wrong._ At least by other peoples standards, but she just couldn't stop herself from laughing hysterically as she watched Elijah _freaking Mikaelson_ being impaled by a wooden coat hanger. At the hands of a baby vampire nonetheless. It was the most amusing thing she had ever witnessed. This lead to her laughing like a madwoman in front of the Salvatore brothers and Elena Gilbert. This laughter did not cease till they arrived in their home town and continued in small episodes for the next few days. In her defense, after the initial burst of laughter she only giggled from time to time. It wasn't her fault that some of those times might have been a little inappropriate.

Nope, not her fault at all.

Besides, Arianna did not really get the other people's problem. What was wrong with enjoying seeing someone being stabbed by a wooden coat hanger? Would they have preferred it if she had cried? Moreover, it wasn't as if the the Forbes was some kind of psychopath or sociopath, who planned to murder them all in their sleep.

Arianna was just a normal girl with slight sociopathic and sadistic tendencies. That's all she was.

''Ms. Forbes, could you please answer the question?'' The teachers voice ripped the blonde girl out of her thoughts. The man was standing at the front of the classroom, regarding her with a vicious look. He was one of the worst teachers the school had, always trying to humiliate his students.

Shacking her head slightly and pursing her lips, Arianna answered, ''No Mr. Pocky, I can't.''

No matter how much she tried, she just couldn't take someone with such a ridiculous name seriously. The teacher must have seen the amusement in her eyes, Arianna concluded as she watched a small frown appear on his face. ''And why is that, Ms. Forbes?''

The blonde girl had a hard time stopping herself from rolling her eyes. ''Because I haven't been listening.''

The teacher grinned widely. ''Detention.'' And then he continued his lesson as if nothing happened.

At that moment Arianna knew that of all the people she would enjoy murdering, Mr. Pocky was highest on the list. There were so many things the girl would like to do to him that she couldn't decide which would be the best. Maybe she would ask Kol sometime?

That sounded like a good idea. Kol Mikaelson was a master at those things. He would certainly be capable of helping her.

The bell rang a short time later, signaling the end of the lesson. Arianna wasted no precious seconds by waiting for anyone and bolted out of the classroom. As she passed Mr. Pocky, she couldn't help the glare that appeared on her face. The old teacher was sitting behind his desk and looking at her with thinly veiled satisfaction. God, the girl really hated that man.

After the blonde left the classroom, she started to make her way towards her locker. None of the students graced her with a glance as Arianna passed by them, all trapped in their own little worlds and friends. She had no real friends at school, or anywhere at all. Mere acquaintances? Yes. True friends? No.

Arianna was already halfway towards her locker when she heard a voice calling out to her from behind. ''Arianna! Wait!''

It was her sister, Caroline, with her small group of friends. Or as she liked to call them 'the unwanted supernatural freaks of Mystic Falls', her sister excluded of course. Arianna had a _slight_ dislike for her sister's friends. It was only minimal. ''What is it, Caroline?'' Arianna asked her sister as the elder girl arrived in front of her, pointedly ignoring the other people.

Caroline gave her a wide smile. ''You have a free lesson now, don't you? I thought you might like eating some lunch with us.''

Arianna had to stop herself from grimacing, she really didn't want to spend any time with the Scooby-Doo gang.''I d...''Caroline interrupted her before she finished her sentence. ''Come, come, sister. It'll be fun.''

The younger Forbes knew that this experience would be anything but fun, yet the exited expression on her sister's face stopped her from declining. ''I can't stay for long. I have already planned...something.''

The older girl clapped her hands in excitement and proceeded to link one of them through Arianna's. ''Great.''

Out of all of her sister's friends, Arianna disliked Elena Gilbert the most. But it was Bonnie Bennett of whom she needed to be the most cautious of. Since she was a small child, she made sure to never touch the witch with her bare skin. It wouldn't do her any good if the last Bennett found out about her little secret.

While they walked outside, the younger Forbes stayed as far away from the witch as she could. She was thankful about the fact that no one ever seemed to notice her avoidance of the elder girl.

They sat down on a bench and Caroline took a box out of her bag. ''Here. It's a sandwich.'' She said while handing it to her younger sibling. It was probably meant to be some sort of bribe.

''Klaus hasn't made a move yet.'' Bonnie begun. ''How long do you think it will take till he comes?''

Everyone around the table froze. Even Arianna did. _Rose must have informed them about Niklaus._

The youngest person at the table forced herself to ask the one thing which was expected of her. ''Who's Klaus?''

Caroline's head snapped in her direction, a lie already forming on her lips. ''Klaus is...''

''Don't lie to me Caroline. I'm not a little kid who needs you to sugarcoat everything.'' The blonde snapped, clearly showing her irritation. She felt guilty even before the words left her lips, but her sister needed to hear this. Arianna wasn't some little kid who needed to be taken care of. Besides knowing that Klaus was already coming to Mystic Falls made the girl incredibly nervous. In fact, the blond felt like hiding in some kind of hole and never coming out of it.

Her sister looked ready to say something else but stopped after she saw Arianna's stern scowl. Later Caroline would be grateful for Bonnie interfering. She did not like fighting with her baby sister.

''Klaus is one of the oldest or maybe even the oldest vampire to ever exist and he is coming after Elena.'' The young witch said. ''We're not sure how much of the information we have can be trusted, but he wants to most likely break an ancient Sun and Moon curse.''

 _Well,_ Arianna thought, _at least one of them seems to be smart enough to not just believe in some rumors._

''So, what you're saying is that because of Elena the first vampire to ever exist is coming to Mystic Falls and will probably kill us all.'' The young girl stated drily.

Some eyes widened at that. Caroline even decided to punch her arm. ''Arianna, that was uncalled for!''

Arianna decided to ignore her sister and looked down on her wrist at the watch that wasn't there. ''Oh, look at the time. It's getting late. I need to hurry or I'll get a detention from Mrs. Brunner.''

She stood up and packed her things, then she started to make her way towards her next class, leaving a gaping Caroline behind. She did not miss the way her sister apologized in her behalf.

* * *

 _On a plane between life and death childish shrieks could be heard. They were coming from a little girl, no older than three years old. She was running as fast as her small feet could carry her, trying to escape from the young looking man who was chasing her. Both of them looked beautiful, there was an otherworldly glow around them.  
_

 _That sight might have been worrisome if it hadn't been for the loud giggles escaping the girl's lips in between her shrieks. The man had a small, almost unnoticeable smile on his face. It was a rare sight that not many were privileged to witness._

 _Flowers rustled around their feet as they moved around a magnificent meadow. They seemed to change their color whenever one of the meadow's occupants touched them. Red, a bloody red color._

 _In a burst of speed the man appeared behind the little girl and caught her around her waist. He spun her around in fast circles in the air and proceeded to carefully put her down on the ground. Then he used his long fingers to tickle her ribs._

 _The girl's shrieking laughter intensified. ''No, Kol, no.''_

 _The man ignored the child's pleas and continued tickling her. It was only when he noticed her face getting red from the lack of air that he stopped.''Tired, darling?''  
_

 _The child shook her head in denial, but the small yawn that escaped her lips betrayed her lie. ''No, no.''_

 _The man, Kol, chuckled. ''Of course not.'' He then picked her small body up and put it on his chest. The girl was a sleep before he finished his motions._

 _He started whistling a tune long forgotten._


	3. The Beginning of The End

**Here is chapter three. It's quiet short, but I will try to make the next chapter at least a little longer.**

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews.**

 **Have fun.**

* * *

''Talking''

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashback, Memory, Dream_

* * *

 _Deliverance_

 _Chapter 3_

 _The Beginning of The End_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Where A Monster Rises_

* * *

 _"We stopped looking for monsters under our bed when we realized that they were inside us."_

 _― Charles Darwin_

* * *

Present Time

Elijah Mikaelson was a handsome man. Tall, with dark hair and only slightly lighter eyes. His suits spoke of wealth and his good mannerism only strengthened his appeal. An appeal Arianna did not see. Maybe it was because of the fact that she was in an almost relationship with his not so dead younger brother. Perhaps it was the fact that she knew about the lies the man was build upon. It might have also been the slight hatred she felt for him ever since the moment she had seen him helping Niklaus dagger Kol.

It did not really matter. The man just rubbed her the wrong way. And wasn't that a shame? She couldn't stand a man she had only spoken once to.

What made this unfortunate hatred even worse was that Elijah constantly tried to seek her out. Why did he do that? Was it out of guilt or did he plan to harm her?

Only a week ago one of his witches had practically jumped her on the streets. Luka, who seemed to be about her sister's age, was a young warlock who worked for Elijah. He had informed her of the support they would give her if she ever needed anything.

Not that she planned to use this support as long as the situation wasn't really dire. The girl wouldn't let herself be ruled by her own pride, thus she would accept the vampire's help if she ever truly needed it.

However, that did not mean that Arianna wanted to spend any time with the Original vampire.

A shame he did not seem to get that.

''May I?'' He was standing besides Arianna and pointing at the free chair across from her. The girl knew better than to deny him whatever he wanted. One just did not poke a lion.

''Of course.'' The day had started so well for Arianna. One of her teachers had been sick, thus she had two free periods. Her sister had prepared her some lunch and another teacher forgot that they were supposed to write a vocabulary test. After shool she decided to go to the grill for some dinner and bought herself one of her favorite burgers.

The girl had even managed to get a booth were she could eat her food in peace.

She should have known that something would go to hell soon. Regrettably, she never did have so much luck in life.

Well, at least Elijah Mikaelson wasn't the worst thing that could have happened to her. With her luck, it could have been Nicklaus, after all.

Arianna grimaced at that thought. ''You know, if you keep harassing young girls, people will start getting suspicious of you.''

He did not deign this with an answer. Of course he didn't. ''Your bond with my brother, it's very strong, isn't it?''

The young girl blinked once and regarded the male in front of her with suspicion. ''What is it exactly that you wish to know, Elijah? How long I have known about your family and about who, no, what I am? If I can contact Kol?'' She paused. ''Or perhaps, how much I know about you and your family? If I know about the fact that you're partly at fault for Kol not being here?''

Elijah cringed but did not deny any of it. ''I don't know what you want from me, but I don't trust you. Yet I'm not stupid enough to believe that there wont come a day where I _will_ need your help. The only thing I can ask of you is to leave me alone for as long as possible.''

''You know that I can't do that. The moment someone finds out about your existence you'll become a target. I can't let that happen.'' He met the girl's gaze and his eyes seemed to soften. ''For all it's worth, I'm sorry. You know how my brother is. There was no other choice.''

Arianna smiled humorlessly. ''There's always a choice. You made yours.''

''You are young Miss. Forbes. Perhaps you don't understand.'' Elijah sighted. ''Currently you are the closest thing to a family that I have left. I will make sure that you're safe, wether you like or not.''

 _...the closest thing to a family that I have left,_ that did not sound reassuring at all. The girl narrowed her eyes and finished the last piece of her burger. ''You may do whatever pleases you, I don't care. Just don't get in my way.'' She cooked her head to the side. ''If you wish to make sure that I'm safe, you should do the same for my sister. She always gets herself into trouble, trouble I have to get her out of. You wouldn't want anything to happen to me, huh?''

The Original vampire was amused. It had been some time since a human tried to blackmail him. ''Of course.''

''Now that all is discussed, I need to go home. My mom should be there soon and she will be waiting for me.'' After contemplating her next course of action for a second, Arianna stuck out her hand. ''It was a pleasure, Elijah.''

Elijah took her hand into his own and squeezed it slightly. ''The pleasure was all mine, Miss Forbes.''

Picking up her bag, she started to go towards the entrance. She never noticed Jeremy Gilbert observing her and Elijah from the other side of the room.

Arianna left the Grill, not looking back even once.

* * *

 _The New World, Around 1000 AD_

 _It burned. His whole body burned. Everything was too much._

 _The colors around him were much brighter then they used to be. He could smell a decaying body, buried at the other side of the village. People all around him were screaming in fright and terror._

 _He never asked for this. How could a mother do something like this to her own children?_

 _Just moments ago he witnessed how_ she, _he could not bring himself to call her mother anymore, placed a curse upon one of his brothers. The man would never forget his brother's agonized screams, so much louder than they were meant to be._

 _What was happening to him? This unbearable hunger threatened to take over his body since the time he woke up after being killed by his father. He wanted to fight it, so very much._

 _There was nothing he could do. For days he tried to deny himself what he wanted the most. He still didn't want to give up, but no matter how hard he tried to stop himself, he just couldn't. An unfortunate village girl payed the price for his inability to control himself._

 _The man grabbed her arms and crushed her body against himself. Then, so suddenly that even he was surprised, his deadly fangs pierced the tender flesh of her neck. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth and lessened the unbearable pain for a few divine seconds._

 _The moment was over all too soon. Her body going limp in his arms. And as he heard her heartbeat slowing and ceasing to exist entirely, the man knew that he had become a monster._

 _The lies he tried to tell himself since his new existence started stopped working and he accepted the one thing he knew from the beginning on. The spirits had abandoned him, his magic was gone._

 _His mother had ripped a piece of his soul away, leaving a tainted body behind. The man wasn't a servant of nature anymore. Now he was nothing but a monster._

 _The girl's body fell to the ground. She was dead, her eyes gazing emptily at the dark night sky._

 _A twig snapped in half. His eyes squinted into the darkness. Someone else was there, he could hear them. The puffed breaths that escaped the person's lips and the small whimpers that followed afterwards._

 _And the smell. The smell was unmistakable. His mother was standing in front of him, partly hidden behind a hut. Terror and disgust were shining in her eyes._

 _A mad grin appeared on his bloody lips._

* * *

 _Mystic Falls, 1997_

 _A thousand years in the future, a three years old girl kept on biting her tongue, hoping to relieve a hunger no child should be ever forced to experience._

 _She had awoke just a few minutes ago and could still feel the aftereffects of her dream. That horrible dream._

 _Her milk teeth finally pierced her tongue. The coppery taste of blood did nothing to stop her pain._

 _That night she did not fall asleep again._


	4. Hold Back The River

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. There is nothing else I can say about my tardiness, only that I'm sorry about it.**

 **Compared to my other stories, the updates for this one will always be slow. But I haven't given up on this story yet, so there still will be new chapters in the future.**

 **Shameless Self-Promotion! I have published two new Self-Insert Stories. One for Twilight and the other for Tokyo ghoul. If you like one of those fandoms, you should check them out.  
**

 **Have fun.**

* * *

''Talking''

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashback, Memory, Dream_

* * *

 _Deliverance_

 _Chapter 4_

 _Hold Back The River_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _How Devils Are Born  
_

* * *

 _"Childhood should be carefree, playing in the sun; not living a nightmare in the darkness of the soul."_  
 _― Dave Pelzer, A Child Called "It"_

 _"Which is the true nightmare, the horrific dream that you have in your sleep or the dissatisfied reality that awaits you when you awake?"_  
 _― Justin Alcala_

* * *

 _Arianna often contemplated who she was. What she was. And who she was supposed to be._

 _The answers were easy enough._

 _She was Arianna Forbes, the ten years old daughter of Elizabeth and William Forbes. The younger sister of Caroline Forbes._

 _She was a magical occurrence, only alive because of the ancient magic that created one of the world's worst monsters. An Original mate. The soulmate of Kol Mikaelson._

 _Arianna Forbes was supposed to be the perfect daughter. Perfect looks, perfect grades, perfect mannerism. A shell of what she truly was._

 _At moments like these, where she woke up from one of her bloody dreams_ — _memories, they were the memories of an ancient being_ — _and could still feel that cursed substance sticking to her skin, Arianna knew that there was something wrong with her. That she was different.  
_

 _She had once been afraid of those dreams. They frightened her beyond believe, made her cower under her bed or sleep under her sister's covers._

 _But that changed with time. With time she started to enjoy watching those senseless massacres. With time the screams became the purest symphony she ever heard._

 _Instead of fear, they filled her with anticipation. Instead of self-loathing for her own reactions, she felt anticipation._

 _Arianna wanted to do so many things. Hurt so many people._

 _After those dreams she was at her most violent. She once pushed a little girl from a swing because she stole something from her sister._

 _The girl broke her arm._

 _Everyone believed her when she told them it was an accident. She was Arianna Forbes. She was just playing with the little girl. She would never lie to them.  
_

 _Arianna Forbes couldn't be anything but perfect, after all._

* * *

''Look who's there! Baby Forbes!''

Arianna knew it was too late to run when she felt Damon's arm wrap around her shoulders. And she really did want to run. The girl may have preferred the elder Salvatore brother, but that did not mean that she actually liked him.

She disliked him for his self-denying nature. It was clear to her that the man was in love with Elena Gilbert, but that did not mean that he had to change everything about himself for her. Did he want her to fall in love with a version of himself that did not exist?

That would end up in a tragedy. Maybe like Romeo and Juliet? She always did enjoy that play.

His arm tighten around her shoulders. ''You didn't believe that you could actually get away from me, did you?''

The young girl turned her head slightly and glared at him. ''What do you want, Damon?''

''Why do you immediately assume that I want something from you?'' He cleared his throat at her unimpressed stare. ''I want to take you out for a drink.''

Well, that did not sound good. ''I'm underaged. Besides we both know that most of your actions have an ulterior motive, thus, no matter how much I might have enjoyed getting drunk with you before 3 p.m., I must decline. Thanks, but no thanks.''

This time around it hurt when his his arm tighten. The Forbes could feel her bones gritting against each other. She winced. ''This isn't something you have a choice in.''

''Are you threatening me? What would your brother and my sister say?'' Her words were a lot of braver than she felt.

Damon's smirk made her blood freeze inside of her veins. ''A little birdy saw you conversing with the enemy. What would your sister and my brother say when they heard about your secret meetings with your vampiric kidnapper?'' His smirk widened into a grin. ''Why don't you just come and have a drink with me, huh?''

''Fine. But I don't have much time left, so just get over with whatever you're doing here.'' Arianna muttered silently, knowing that he would hear her without any problems.

Damon's grip on her loosened and he started leading her down the street. Not many people were outside, most of them at work or choosing to sleep in. It was a Saturday, after all.

Arianna didn't need long to figure out where they were going. There weren't many places in Mystic Falls that served alcohol at that time of the day. Or any alcohol at all, really.

 _The Mystic Grill_

The people of her hometown could be so unoriginal. Arianna still sometimes cringed when she saw that name.

The entrance door opened silently and they walked in side by side. Did Damon think that she would try to get away or something? He had his vampire speed, there was no way for her to ever outrun him.

The Forbes didn't know if she should be happy or unhappy about the fact that Matt Donavan hadn't started his shift yet. On the one hand, her sister would never find out about her 'secret' meeting with Elijah and Damon. On the other hand, she was on her own now and no one would help her if the situation turned into something bad.

''Who told you about Elijah and me?'' Arianna asked after they sat down in more private part of the Grill. They were at the counter, where not many people venture to before dinner. She cringed at the way her question sounded, at the insinuation Damon without a doubt heard.

The Salvatore narrowed his eyes and poured himself a drink. Bourbon, his favorite. ''So, you're an item now?''

The blonde would have laughed had she been in any other situation. Her and Elijah? Never. ''We're not. Don't you think he's a little old for me?''

After drinking the last gulp of his drink and pouring himself a second one Damon finally answered. ''He's a vampire. According to the legends one of the oldest vampires to ever exist. He's too old for everyone.''

''Him being a thousand years old makes him to old for anyone on this earth, huh? Then what about you? Aren't you too old for Elena?'' Her eyebrow was raised in a mocking manner. She just couldn't help herself.

Damon coughed slightly. ''Don't you think there is a large difference between a century and a thousand years?''

''Is there?'' She paused. ''You're still more than eight times older than she is.''

''I don't care about that. Do you?'' He asked and Arianna knew that she had lost that round of their discussion.

''No, I don't.'' She pulled a strand of her blonde hair behind her left ear. ''But I'm not interested in Elijah.''

The vampire cocked his head to the side. ''You aren't? What a shame. He does seem to _...fancy_ you.''

Arianna knew that that was as far from the truth as he could get. Elijah could never fancy her. Magic had decided that she was his brother's for a reason. Moreover, he had a thing for brunettes. Damon should start worrying about Elena and not be thinking about her non existent relationship with Elijah.

Fortunately, their conversation was interrupted by another individuals arrival. Her teacher, Alaric Salzman, walked up to them and sat down next to Damon. He did not greet them, only downed a whole drink with one gulp.

''Other than the lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?'' The elder Salvatore inquired.

''No, it was boring.'' The teacher rolled his eyes. ''Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming.''

Arianna smirked. If the Mikaelsons knew one thing, then it was how to be charming. Afterwards came the backstabbing, of course. ''Are you jealous?''

Alaric gave her a glare which promised a retribution during her next history lesson. The blonde just sighted in annoyance and nodded at his next statement. ''Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here?''

A foreign woman came to them, confirming their need for secrecy. She looked young, maybe in her mid-twenties. In contrary to Arianna, Damon seemed to know the woman rather...well. His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled the woman against himself.

''Andie, she's been compelled not to divulge my secrets.'' The elder Salvatore tilted his head. ''Haven't you?''

The woman, Andie, giggled like a dumb school girl. ''Uh-huh. Mmm. My lips are sealed.''

Their next act of affection disgusted Arianna beyond believe. Alaric, who for the first time since they have met shared her opinion, muttered, ''This is too weird.''

The Forbes almost felt sorry for the other woman. _Almost._

After the vampire finished his business with his compelled girlfriend, he continued their conversation, completely ignoring Alaric's and Arianna's mutual disgust for his actions. ''I just need the right opportunity.''

''For what?'' Alaric asked. It was obvious that he was dreading the answer.

Damon's mouth opened as if to answer, though it shut again and his gaze moved towards the entrance. There, the door was slowly opening and an all to familiar man walked in.

Elijah as always was wearing his pristine suit and giving off the imagine of the perfect gentleman. He even held the door open for the woman who entered the Grill after him.

Arianna had to admit that Elijah and Jenna did not look bad together. Alaric's jealousy might have been justified if it weren't for the fact that somewhere in this wide world Elijah's mate was waiting for him. Even if he did settle for Jenna, she would never be his first choice.

Especially because there was a living, breathing copy of Tatia and Katarina walking around this town. The poor woman stood no chance against _that._

''Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend.'' An overly sweet smile spread across Damon's face. ''Hi.''

The blonde girl besides him rolled her eyes and turned to look at the pair. ''Hello Elijah.'' Her gaze moved towards Jenna and she smiled slightly. Jenna Sommers was one of the few people she genuinely liked. ''Hi Jenna.''

Jenna grinned and sat down on the stool next to the young girl. ''Hey guys.''

Elijah stopped in front of their group and gave them all an assessing look. His gaze moved to Arianna, roving her once over as if searching for some injuries. ''Hello Arianna.'' He did not offer any greetings to the others.

Damon smiled with glee. ''So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today.''

''Yeah, I guess you could say that.'' Jenna nodded her head sightly, _suspiciously._ Smart girl.

Before the conversation could continue, the whole group heard Alaric's chair screeching. He was packing his things and seemed to be nervous. ''Well, as much as I'd love to continue this, I've got papers to grade.''

Poor guy. Must have felt really threatened by Elijah.

Alaric did not even manage to step away from the small group when Andy's voice stopped him. ''No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party''

The whole situation seemed really suspicious to Arianna. She suspected that the elder Salvatore planned the whole thing. He wasn't as good of a liar as he believed himself to be. ''Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?''

''It's good for me.'' The reported turned to Jenna and gave her an expectant look. ''Jenna?''

Alaric, against all reason, decided to try answering for her. He should have known better. ''I don't know if tonight works...''

Jenna smiled a little viciously. ''I'm free.''

Elijah nodded his head, there was a calculating glint in his eyes. ''It'd be a pleasure.''

Everyone regarded the Forbes with a questioning look. Would she come? ''Arianna?''

Her eyes met Damon's. There wasn't much of a choice she had. And why the hell not? Maybe it would be fun? For her at least there wasn't that much of a danger. Elijah did not mean her any harm and neither did Damon seem to.

Besides, if it stopped Damon from getting her sister involved, then that's what she had to do. Caroline did not need any more problems. Not with her werewolf boyfriend soon experiencing his first full moon.

The smile on her lips was a fake one. Only two people noticed.

The rest stayed oblivious.


	5. Of Dinners And Bloody Daggers

**I'm back!**

 **This is the longest chapter of Deliverance I have written till now. It's a little darker than the previous ones, thus I decided to change the rating to 'M'.**

 **Warning! In this chapter there is graphic sexual content. If you do not feel comfortable with it, you probably shouldn't read the last part.**

 **I must admit that I had a few problems with writing this chapter. As you know, all the 'flashbacks' in this story are something that Arianna witnesses. Since she was a baby these memories plagued her dreams.**

 **I had a hard time with choosing how old she was when she witnessed this memory. Under no circumstances do I think that this is anything a child should ever witness. However, for this story to be at least slightly realistic, I needed to choose a young age.**

 **If I have offended someone or something along thus lines, then I'm sorry.**

 **I would appreciate it if you would leave review.**

 **Have fun.**

* * *

''Talking''

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashback, Memory, Dream_

* * *

 _Deliverance_

 _Chapter 5_

 _Of Dinners and Bloody Daggers_

 _._

 _._

 _._  


 _Where Death Is Certain_

* * *

 _"Some are born mad, some achieve madness, and some have madness thrust upon 'em."_  
 _― Emilie Autumn, The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls_

 _"It takes many sheep to satisfy one wolf."_  
 _― Nenia Campbell, Horrorscape_

* * *

 _Croatia, 1389_

 _Many people thought Kol Mikaelson was a vain person, almost none dared to voice those thoughts. It wouldn't do them any good to anger him, after all._

 _In this world there were only a handful of people who dared to reprimand him. Those people were his siblings. But even they knew to not cross a certain line. That thin line that would cause the youngest Mikaelson brother to snap._

 _It hadn't always been like this. Before their mother decided to change them into monsters and their father started hunting them like some animals, Kol had been a patient person. A little impulsive and reckless, but completely sane._

 _He would have had never intentionally hurt any of his siblings. Never._

 _That had changed during their years as vampires. Their emotions were heightened. Their hate and anger more intense. Their personalities more vicious._

 _The layers of control easily faded through aggravation and what came afterwards was anything but pleasant._

 _Each of the Mikaelson siblings knew not to push some of each others buttons._

 _Finn, despite what she had done, still loved their mother. He did not react well to others insulting her._

 _Elijah was the noble one. Not a monster. Never a monster. (They let him believe his own well crafted lies.)_

 _Niklaus was a part of their family. While they used the word 'bastard' to insult him, they never denied him a place in their family. Same father or not, he was their brother._

 _Kol did not like thinking about Rebekah. Once upon a time, she had been his favorite. She had disappointed him too many times to keep that place. Still, he never did play too much with her insecurities._

 _Those weren't their only 'buttons', of course. There were many others._

 _Kol himself had at least a dozen of those. One being his pride._

 _Only a century prior Niklaus had trampled on that pride. Humiliated him in front of hundreds of people._

 _He payed the price with a dead lover, a soup made from his favorite horse and a burnt 'art room'._

 _A few hunters came in to play as well after Kol gained their attention by massacring two neighboring villages._

 _Niklaus didn't humiliate him in such a scale ever again._

 _''Kol! The ball has already started! We need to leave or we will be late.'' Elijah's shouted from the entrance of their newest mansion. ''Again.''_

 _The youngest Mikaelson brother choose to ignore the voice and continued to apply the finishing touches to his appearance._

 _Why did humans think that it would be a good idea to include so many straps to their clothing? In his opinion the clothes worn only a few decades prior were a lot of better._

 _''Come, come, brother. Young maidens find our lateness to be appealing.'' Kol said after he finally exited his chambers.  
_

 _The irritation in Elijah's voice was obvious. ''Those young maidens are of no interest to us. The lord of the castle is. If we do not gain his favor, we will have to leave once again.''_

 _The youngest Mikaelson brother continued his way to the entrance door. There was a small grin on his face. ''The Lord Andrej Ercegović? I do not see his importance. We might as well compel him to do our bidding. Perhaps, we shall make you the new lord.''_

 _''Compel? New lord? Are you out of your mind, Kol?! You do remember what happened the last time you made such a decision.'' He paused as his brother finally arrived in his sight. ''Because of your actions father found us in a matter of weeks and we had to run from him for decades. Just because you wished to rule.''_

 _''That is why we would make you the new lord.'' Kol knew how to anger his elder brother. He enjoyed it way to much when his face scrunched up in irritation and his inner demon gleamed in his eyes, even if it was only for a second._

 _Before Elijah could consider daggering him, Rebekah intervened. ''We are already late, brothers. There is no need for us to miss the whole ball.''_

 _She moved towards Kol and put her hand on the reluctantly offered arm. Then she proceeded to lead him away from their older brother. ''Come, dear brothers. The time has come for us to join the crowd.''_

 _The three of them joined Niklaus in the carriage. He regarded them with a bemused expression. ''Finished your bickering already? I thought I would have to wait till sundown.''_

 _''It would have lasted that long had our dear sister not interfered.'' Kol smirked slightly. ''You know how much I enjoy infuriating Elijah. His expressions amuse me beyond believe.''_

 _A part of the wooden bench they were sitting on splintered. ''Silence yourself, brother.''_

 _The firm hand on his knee was the only thing that actually stopped him from continuing. His sister knew how to make such a small action appear threatening._

 _The carriage stopped in front of an elaborate castle a while later. Not many people were outside, most already in the ballroom._

 _The few humans that did greet the Mikaelsons were servants of the Lord Andrej. They bowed slightly and showed them the way to their destination._

 _Big doors opened. Music and loud laughter flew through the air. Almost everyone turned to look._

 _The Mikaelson family had arrived and entered the room._

 _As his elder brother suspected, the Lord Andrej wasn't pleased by their lateness. He stomped over to them in all his glory and regarded them with disapproval. ''Lord Elijah. You and your family have almost missed the whole ball.''  
_

 _Elijah bowed his head lightly. ''I beg your pardon, Lord Andrej. My younger siblings were unable to arrive earlier and I could not leave them alone. Especially Kol. I am certain you are aware of how younger brothers behave sometimes.''_

 _''Of course, of course. Did Lord Kol spend too much time in front of the mirror again?'' The Lord of the castle smiled overly sweetly. Some of the crowd laughed._

 _Noticing the way his brother's eyes darkened, Elijah decided to speak up before it was too late. ''That is not the case. He went to sleep late at night and our maid forgot to wake him.''_

 _''I see.'' The auburn haired man turned to Kol. He never knew of the danger that stood before him. ''I apologize for my mistake, Lord Kol.''_

 _Kol grinned darkly and his eyes widened. ''There is need for an apology, Lord Andrej.''_

 _The ball continued till midnight when the moon reached its highest point at the sky. No one noticed how two figures escaped the grand room before that point. No one would notice till the right time came._

* * *

Present Day

If there was one thing Arianna learned from Kol, then it was how to gain attention. Be it good or bad.

Just like her sister, the girl craved to be noticed. She loved how when she truly wanted it, people couldn't take their gazes off her.

Arianna was a beautiful girl who knew how to get almost anything she wanted to have.

That evening she wanted to irritate Damon Salvatore. Show him that while he did have the upper hand in their little dilemma, it did not mean that he could control her completely. Her actions might have been petty and childish, but they would convey the message to the young vampire.

She would bow to no one. Especially not him.

Thus she arrived almost an hour too late for their dinner. The youngest Forbes sister knew how to be fashionably late.

''Where have you been?'' Damon asked after he swung the door open. He did not seem to be in a good mood.

''Where have I been?'' Arianna managed to sound offended. ''Do you think this hair manages to look so perfect on its own?''

The girl had taken a lot of more time preparing her hair than she normally would have. It was curled to perfection. After she finished it she even had some time to start reading one of her favorite books. It wasn't her fault that she missed how much time had passed by then. Besides, the blonde couldn't just stop reading in the middle of the chapter. Nope, her lateness wasn't her fault at all.

Damon rolled his eyes. ''Whatever. Go in and distract lover boy.''

Lover boy? Arianna's face contorted in disgust at the implication. Her and Elijah? That would never happen.

The girl's next statement did not sound sincere at all. ''Sure. I'm certain he will fall for it.''

The elder Salvatore put a hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her lightly into the house. ''Less sarcasm and more hard work, baby Forbes.''

Knowing the layout of the house, Arianna easily found her way into the dinning room. Damon had disappeared somewhere else in the house, most likely to improve a plan that was doomed to fail.

Arianna couldn't care any less. She would enjoy that evening.

Maybe Elijah would decapitate someone that day? That would certainly make that evening more interesting.

''Arianna!'' Jenna looked at the girl that was standing in the doorway from her place at the large wooden table. ''I didn't think you would make it.''

The Forbes smiled. It was genuine. ''Sorry, Jenna.'' She almost failed to withhold a grimace. ''You know, a girl has to look her best with so many handsome men present.''

Jenna laughed lightly, looking at the girl approval. ''That you do indeed.''

The girl had nearly reached her place at the table when Elijah stood up gracefully. He moved towards the chair and positioned it so that she could easily sit down upon it. Did he want them to think that they had some illicit affair? No, it must have been the manners he kept from all the centuries he and his family had lived through. ''Good evening, Arianna.''

The girl still wasn't sure what she should think about Kol's brother. ''Evening, Elijah, and thank you.''

She settled down on the chair and Elijah followed her example. Before anyone could even begin to say something, another person decided to join their little group.

''Now that we all are here...'' Damon's voice came from behind the Forbes. He was standing directly behind her, his hands on her chair. ''We might as well proceed with the dinner.''

He settled down at the table and gesture at the food in front of him. ''Bon appetite!''

Silence reigned the room for a while. The only thing that could be heard was the quiet clatter of cutlery. Jenna was the first one to break that silence right after she took and swallowed a bite of her chicken. ''I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town.''

Damon took a sip from his glass. If Arianna had to guess, it was bourbon. ''Hmm, do tell.''

''Well,'' Elijah intervened.''As I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution.''

''Hmm. Because they were witches.'' Jenna had an amused smile on her face. It was clear that she did not believe in the supernatural. Poor woman.

Arianna had to admit that the evening was turning out to be different than she thought. What fun it would be if Jenna found out that the supernatural were real and that she was dining with two vampires.

A grin started forming on her lips. ''I love stories about witches. Maybe you could tell us one, Elijah.''

It was in that moment that the compelled Andie decided to butt in. ''Yeah, that's not such a bad idea. I do love a good fairytale. Sadly, there's no tangible proof of there ever being any witches in Salem.''

Damon reached across the table for some salt. ''Andie's a journalist. Big on facts.''

''Is she now?'' The blonde girl gritted her teeth slightly. ''But we're not talking about facts here. Besides every rumor or story has some truth in it. Tell me Damon, do you believe in witches?''

They stared at each other. The prey and the predator (None of them knew which role belonged to whom). It was only Elijah's attempt to ease the tension that stopped their staring contest from escalating into something else.

''You know, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh,'' He paused. ''Burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire.''

After he finished retelling his tale an awkward silence surrounded the wooden table. Arianna almost laughed at the uncomfortable expressions on some of the faces.

The Original vampire cleared his throat and pointed at some salad Jenna had made earlier that day. ''Could you pass the...''

''Of course.'' Jenna bit her lip and her eyes shifted to his face. ''I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society.''

John Gilbert forced a laugh to pass his lips. His right hand held his glass and swirled its contents around. ''It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me.''

Arianna's gaze fell upon him. Her eyes darkened a little. ''Good horror stories are my favorites. There is just something about them that makes my heart race. What about you John?''

''I find them to be rather exhausting. There is enough horror in our lives.'' He answered. There was just something about John Gilbert that Arianna couldn't stand. The man knew _too much._

The blonde smiled pleasantly. ''What an...interesting view.''

During their exchange Damon continued to converse with Elijah. Only through luck did Arianna managed to catch the Salvatore's next question. ''So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?''

''You know.'' Elijah wiped his mouth with a napkin. ''A healthy historian's curiosity, of course.''

Arianna snorted. She thought Elijah would be a better liar.

''Of course.'' Damon didn't believe him one word, even an idiot would notice that.

Seeing an opportunity of escape, the blonde girl wiped her hands with a napkin and stood up from her seat. ''As pleasant as this dinner is, I need to use the bathroom. It's right around the corner, isn't it?''

The youngest vampire in the room regarded her with an intense look, searching for the smallest hint of a lie. ''Go down the hallway and turn right, it's the first door.''

''Thank you.'' A smile crawled onto her face.

Only a while later Arianna would come to regret her decision of leaving the room. It almost lead to her missing the whole fun.

But the blonde did arrive back in time to witness her _human_ history teacher stabbing Elijah with a white oak ash dagger. She hardly managed to stop herself from laughing out loud, especially when she noticed how Damon took the dagger out again.

A choice had to be made. Whom did she want to punish more? Damon or Elijah?

Arianna choose the former. She had an eternity to torment Elijah Mikaelson. Damon Salvatore wouldn't survive till the end of the 21th century.

* * *

 _Croatia, 1389_

 _The task of seducing Lord Andrej's wife was easier than Kol thought it would be. She was a young thing married to a man almost thrice her age and desires that could never be fulfilled by her own husband.  
_

 _Lady Branka was a girl at the age of fifteen winters. Her hair a dark brown, almost black, and eyes like green emeralds._

 _She may not have been the most beautiful girl Kol had the pleasure of meeting, but she wasn't bad to look at either. Especially as she lay under him, withering in pleasure. Moaning out his name as his tongue touched her sweet spot. Her legs spread wide open and fingers tangled in his hair._

 _The girl looked even better as she kneeled before Kol and took his shaft into her mouth. Licked and sucked it till she almost gagged, yet continued to try pleasuring herself with one hand._

 _It never seemed to occur to her that they could be caught. They were in her husband's bedchamber, after all._

 _She was too lost in the feelings the vampire invoked in her. The feeling of having him slide in and out of her. His rhythm becoming harder and faster. Soon she was nothing but a living mess, crying for the gods to show her mercy and give her a final release._

 _Lady Branka never noticed her husband entering the chambers. But she did hear his cry of outrage._

 _''What is the meaning of this?! Guards! Guar...'' His voice became muffled as a hand clasped around his mouth. A hand stained with his wife's juices._

 _Kol Mikaelson stood before him, appearing out nowhere in a matter of seconds. The vampire was taller than the Lord. His eyes dimmed with lust and insanity._

 _''You will be silent.'' The demon's, he couldn't be anything but a demon, pupils dilated. ''You will come and stop at the edge of the bed and watch how I fuck the soul out of your wife. You will listen to the way she moans my name and hate me for it. You will be unable to do anything against it and continue watching helplessly. You will not move an inch from there.''_

 _Andrej felt his mouth opening without his consent. ''I will be silent and come to the edge of the bed. There I will watch how you fuck the soul out of my wife. I will listen and do nothing but watch helplessly.''_

 _His feet moved on their own accord and they made their way towards the bed. While Andrej stopped at the edge, Kol continued making his way towards Lady Branka. The girl was leaned against the headboard of the bed, looking fearfully between her husband and the man who she had let bed her. ''What...what i..is happening?''_

 _Before she could inquire anything else, Kol's finger entered her throbbing womanhood. An unwanted moan escaped her lips. Branka's hips arched into that finger._

 _She did not dare to look into the vampire's eyes._

 _A kiss on cheek, another on her throat. Fingers caressed her breast, the touch soft and barely there. ''Tell me, love, do you want me to stop?''_

 _A second finger slid inside of her, leaving the girl completely breathless. She could only shake her head._

 _''Do you want me to continue what we started earlier?'' His cool breath ghosted over her skin._

 _Another moan left her lips. ''Yes, Lord Kol.''_

 _Faster than she could see, the not human's hands found their way to her hips. In the blink of an eye, they turned her around so she was facing her husband on all fours. Her lust filled eyes found his._

 _The girl thought that she should say something, but failed to do so when she felt Kol's member touching her entrance. It was already wet with his and her fluids._

 _Both hands grabbed her hips and he pushed forward, sheathing himself deeper than before. A lewd noise escaped her parted lips and her husband's face contorted in disgust._

 _In and out, in and out. Faster and stronger._

 _One hand gripped her open hair and pulled her head backwards. The other slid between her legs and pinched her soft spot._

 _Branka came, shouting Kol's name. But it wasn't the end. The man that took her from behind continued pumping into her, one hand still holding her hair while the other ghosted over her body. Pinched her nipples. Put his stained fingers into the girl's mouth and told her to suck them._

 _The Lady listened and as she felt the same fingers touching her other entrance soon afterwards, she came for a second time._

 _Kol Mikaelson looked at the girl and her husband. He always loved playing with humans. And what a play it was._

 _The Lady's insides tightened around him and his member twitched. It wouldn't be long anymore._

 _The hand that held onto the girl's hair pulled a little stronger, angling her neck perfectly to him. Veins started to appear under his eyes and fangs protrude out of his gum._

 _He could smell Andrej's fear._

 _The tender skin of her neck broke easily under his fang's pressure. Blood poured into his mouth and his fluid's filled the girl's insides._

 _A sound, not completely human, passed his lips and his mouth detached itself from the lady's neck. After Kol's hold on her lessened, Branka fell forward onto the bed. Their mixed fluids slid out of her and stained the bed sheets._

 _Her neck continued bleeding._

 _Kol stood up from the bed and turned his gaze to Andrej. The older looking male's eyes were wide, his whole body shook with fear._

 _Who could blame him? The sight before him was terrifying._

 _The Original vampire stood only inches away from the human male. He did not seem to care about his nakedness. His eyes, if possible, darkened a little more and his sclera gained a blood red color. The veins under Kol's eyes became even more profound and the fangs in his mouth seemed to glisten in the dim moonlight that shone through a small window into the room._

 _A finger caressed Adrej's cheek. It traveled down his face and onto his neck. ''You should have never angered me, darling.''_

 _In a fluid move the Lord's head was ripped to the side and Kol's fangs sunk into it. The fear that made Adrej's blood pump stronger only fastened his death._

 _A while later Adrej_ _Ercegović lay dead upon the cold floor.  
_

 _His wife would soon follow him to death._

 _Kol Mikaelson left the chambers with a mad grin on his face. What a beautiful night it was._

.

.

.

.

 _A thousand years into the future_

 _a seven years old Arianna witnessed it all._


	6. Thausand Eyes

**I don't really have much to say about this chapter. Only that I hope you'll like it.** **  
**

 **I would also appreciate it if you could leave a review.**

 **I have published a new story for PJO. If you like Self-Insert stories, you should try it out.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

''Talking''

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashback, Memory, Dream_

 _During Flashback:_

 _''English''_

''Turkish''

* * *

 _Deliverance_

 _Chapter 6_

 _Thousand Eyes_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Where The Wolf Hid Among Sheep_

* * *

 _"In life, the monsters win."_  
 _― George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones_

 _"A lion doesn't concern itself with the opinion of sheep."_  
 _― George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones_

* * *

 _Turkey, 1455_

 _Kol arrived in the provincial capital of Karaman Eyalet about eight months ago. At first he hadn't been sure about his newest hiding place, but he came to like it after discovering a small witch coven.  
_

 _Here, they weren't called 'witches' but 'uylak'. Supposedly, they were tightly connected with the devil, capable of the most horrendous things. The humans often blamed them for illnesses, dead cattle or spoiled harvest. Some even said they could change shape._

 _Most of those assumptions weren't really wrong. The Mergen Coven specialized in curses and illusions. They used their magic to punish those that mistreated them and to hide among society. People talked about them but never truly knew who those uylak were._

 _Kol, most likely, wouldn't have either if it weren't for the small girl he saved from being assaulted by an older brute. He never did condone violence against children. Mikael had made sure of that; the beatings his children experienced weren't anything to be laughed at._

 _The girl, whose name he later found out was Naz, ran away before he finished that evenings meal. In some ways it made him happy; Kol just wouldn't have known what to do with such a child. Even if it did seem a little ungrateful from the girl's side, the Mikaelson preferred to be left alone. Especially because he couldn't attract to much attention._

 _His family might have favored staying in Europe and Mikael always choose hunting Niklaus before any of his other children, but it wouldn't have done Kol any good to tempt fate._

 _The next day he met the girl's mother, Kiraz, who as a show of gratitude offered him a place to stay(It took him some time to understand what she wanted from him. He only knew some basic Turkish.). The young man did not deny the offer, thinking it would be an easy meal. That was until he entered their home and noticed all the magical items laying around. Herbs and scrolls with for him undecipherable scribbles._

 _Kol wasn't foolish, he knew about the people who pretended to be witches for their own benefits. But he had always had a special knack for magic. And even after being turned into a vampire he could still feel it when an object or witch was strong enough._

 _From the feel of it and the size of the house, Kol could only guess that he had stumbled upon a witch coven._

 _While he realized that, his new host managed to identify his nature as well._

 _Hakan, the head of the family and as he had guessed properly husband of Kiraz, was the first one to call him a Ubir. In mythology it was a monster that survived by feeding on the life essence of living beings._

 _Instead of scaring them, his nature made him even more welcome in their home. After all, in their land their kind was considered as monstrous as his own._

 _Trust wasn't something they gave him, however, their acceptance was even more appreciated. How long had it been since he had been last accepted among a witch coven? How long had it been since he had been able to converse with a witch without feeling his or her silent judgment?_

 _When had been the last time the spirits did not try to keep him away from his former brethren?_

 _The Mergen Coven was different. Power wasn't taken from their ancestors but from ancient gods they prayed to._

 _Kol wasn't sure if he should believe in those gods. He did not like the idea of there being some higher power that watched over all mortals._

 _Compared to such a power, he would certainly be considered mortal._

 _Rarely did he dwell on those things. His dislike of the general idea made sure of it._

 _But if there was one thing Kol Mikaelson was then it was open minded. He had been a warlock once, now an immortal vampire. During his travels he came across many unbelievable things. Gods, monsters and impossible miracles._

 _Kol had been a warlock once._

 _Thus, even though he would deny it most times, Kol Mikaelson believed in Silas, Zeus and all the other things (As long as they weren't to farfetched. Worshiping some king's shit was too much even for him. The Mikaelson would never fall that low.) he came across._

 _Kiraz appreciated that fact and started to teach him Turkish soon afterwards. The language wasn't the hardest one the vampire had to learn through the centuries. Of course he didn't master it in a month, yet he was proficient enough to get his point across._

 _Almost eight months later he could converse with people on a normal level. There were still things he did not understand. Evren, another member of the coven, was always nice enough to explain them._

 _The language wasn't the only thing he learned in the months he spend with the coven. They allowed him to watch them practicing their arts and after a while he started adding his own input. He may not have had any magic of his own, but that did not stop him from learning._

 _After learning teaching had always been one of his favorite things to do._

 _Usually, Kol liked to seduce his students, female or male, and use them later if he should need them. The young looking man knew better this time around. If he harmed one of their own, they would punish him._

 _Kol Mikaelson would not fancy running around with a decaying hand for the rest of eternity. And that was actually one of the nicer things he thought they would do to him if he ever fucked up by harming a member of the coven._

 _If the decaying hand scenario ever became reality, Kol could only hope that killing the whole coven would lift the curse_ _—doubtful_ _—or that there was some other witch who could take care of his problem._

 _Making sure that something like never happened became a priority. The young looking man rather liked these uylak. Besides they were quite useful allies._

 _Particularly now that he was in need of their magical expertise. His all too familiar vampiric hunger had lured him onto Konya's busy streets. People in the most peculiar clothing walked around the market, trying to get all the goods needed by their family or lord._

 _As he watched the crowd and searched for his next meal, the vampire managed to glimpse head with red hair. Red hair in these parts of the world was sparse, thus it immediately caught Kol's interests. A fine meal the woman would make._

 _That thought changed to disbelieve when he realized who the woman was._

Sage

 _The love of his eldest brother's life. None of his family liked the woman, Finn not included of course. But it wasn't her connection to his family that interested the Mikaelson and made him feel such disbelieve._

 _It was the fact that he remembered Niklaus boasting about killing her. How he had ripped her heart out of her ribcage and left her in the woods for the wolfs to find._

 _Niklaus did many things in his life. Lying about the people he killed wasn't one of them._

 _So, how was she alive?_

 _Obviously a matter that needed his investigation._

 _Kol followed the woman. If she noticed him, she hid it well._

 _Till now he had been well hidden in Konya, working alongside a small coven. No one knew him here and his family didn't know of his whereabouts either. This small act of curiosity might destroy his only safe heaven._

 _There was a reason why Kol Mikaelson was known as the most impulsive and reckless out of his siblings._

 _The Originals hand wrapped tightly around the woman's throat as he forcefully dragged her into a nearby alley. A loud thud echoed through the silent space when her back slammed against a building._

 _In panic, a hand reached out and tried to break his wrist._

 _Sage failed freeing herself._

 _''Now, what do we have here? I am sure by now you should be nothing but a few bones, darling. Nik was quite gleeful after ripping your heart out. He boasted for a whole week.'' His hold tighten. '' Tell me, sweetheart, how are you alive?''  
_

 _The woman chocked a few times till Kol finally relented his hold on her. Her following glare did not impress him. ''I do not know.''_

 _The man shook his head in mock disappointment. ''Na, na, na. I do hate liars.''_

 _A step was taken in her direction. Sage tried to back away from him. ''I really do not know. After my encounter with Niklaus and my unplanned death, I awoke in the forest once again. Not even a whole day had passed by and my ripped out heart laid next to me. I had grown a new one.''_

 _''Do you think me a fool?'' Her head shook slightly while his eyes narrowed and pupils dilated. ''Tell me the truth.''_

 _The compulsion did not work. The Original vampire leaned down and sniffed the woman's neck. ''You have taken no vervain?''_

 _She denied it with a simple 'no' and looked down at her feet, not willing to risk being compelled once again. It might not have worked the first time around, yet that did not mean it wouldn't work for a second time._

 _''Hmm.'' Kol's hand found its way towards her arm and he started tugging her towards the alley's entrance. ''You shall come with me.''_

 _No blood would be consumed that evening. There were more important matters to attend._

 _Kol hoped Kiraz would be able to explain him this most peculiar occurrence._

* * *

Present Time

Only two hours ago Arianna had been a witness to her mother and Matt Donovan conspiring against her sister. During their short scheming she found out that her mother knew the truth about Caroline and almost all other supernatural occupants of Mystic Falls.

The first thing the youngest Forbes did after arriving at school was finding Matt and pulling him into an empty classroom. Then she quite creatively told him about his upcoming death and all else that would happen if Caroline got hurt because of him.

Arianna would never forget the disturbed look he send her when she described in detail how she would put a centipede into his ear and let it eat his brain.

Matt left the classroom paler than usual. The chances of him hurting her sister sunk drastically.

And now that she saw her sister laugh at something Bonnie Bennett said, Arianna thought she had made the right choice. Caroline's laughter was precious. The blonde wouldn't let anyone destroy it.

Even though she did not know what the witch had said, Arianna laughed with Caroline. It was the polite thing to do. Manners were very important.

Since the day Elijah had managed to get himself daggered for a second time by the misfit gang of Mystic Falls Arianna had been spending her lunch periods with her sister's friends. Some said that time made people grow on you or some other bullshit like that, but the young girl could easily admit that she just ended up disliking them all even more.

''Hey Elena!'' An unfamiliar girl interrupted the small group. ''There you are. Ok. This is going to sound really freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight.''

What did all men see in those doppelgangers? They weren't ugly but no divine angels either. Especially Elena. Katarina at least had some real style.

Bonnie wiggled her eyebrows at her dark haired friend. Then a small smile appeared on her lips. ''Tell him she has a boyfriend.''

Dana looked incredulous, as if she couldn't believe that Elena would reject whatever guy had now fallen for her doppelganger charm. ''You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him.'' The human girl let out a dreamy sight. ''His name is _Klaus_.''

 _Niklaus Mikaelson_

He was already in town. Was it too late to run away?

With wide eyes Bonnie whispered. ''She's been compelled.''

That was all she thought of? Really? _Really?_ This whole group of misfits should truly changing their priorities, Arianna thought, Niklaus Mikaelson's arrival was way more important than some meaningless human girl.

Apparently Dana hadn't finished her speech yet. If possible, her expression got even more excited. ''He wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?''

Arianna almost gagged when she saw the human girl swoon. Abruptly, Dana turned around and left. Maybe she even forgot ever talking to them.

Trembling hands reached into Elena's bag. ''I...I need to call Stefan.''

How foolish. Stefan and Demon would be no help against Niklaus Mikaelson. They would only end up getting hurt. Really, really bad.

* * *

 _Turkey, 1455  
_

 _They arrived at his latest abode a while later. No one greeted them as he was not expected to be back till much later._

 _''_ Kiraz! I require your expertise! _'' He shouted into the silent hallway. The coven's matriarch was in a room not far away from Kol's current location, her heart steadily beating in her chest._

 _Even though the woman had no supernatural senses she heard him without a problem. The door to her room opened slowly and she stuck her head out. ''_ We did not expect you to be back yet. Normally you stay out till sunrise.'' _It was then that she noticed the woman behind him._ "And who might that be?"

 _Kol pulled the younger vampire before himself. She stumbled slightly after her right got tangled in her long robe._ "An old _friend_ of mine; Sage."

 _"_ An old friend, you say. _" Kiraz's gaze gained a suspicious look._ "What has this friend done to warrant your...displeasure?"

 _Pushing Sage in the other woman's direction, Kol smirked slightly._ "I am pretty sure she should be six feet under. And yet dear Sage here still walks among the living."

 _The Turkish woman raised her left eyebrow._ "I guess you want me to find out how she is alive even though you killed her?"

"Yes." _The vampires entered the witch's room. It was filled to the rim with magical objects. A small cabinet full of scrolls and books stood in the right corner. Kiraz was organizing tiny bottles of herbs on a table in the middle of the room. The smell of lavender and calendula penetrated the air._ "Why do you immediately assume I was the one who killed her?"

 _Kiraz gave him an incredulous smile._ "You were not the one who attacked this poor woman?"

 _Sitting down on a chair, Kol seemed almost disappointed._ "Regretfully, I was not the one who committed this so called crime."

 _With his hand the Original pointed at the empty chair to his left. Sage took hint and lowered herself gracefully onto the furniture. Silence reigned the room, the vampires barely perceived the sound of herbs being mashed. Their arrival had interrupted Kiraz's spell preparation._

 _A mixture of different herbs was put into a container filled with goat blood. Not hurrying at all the coven's matriarch started cleaning the table._ "I will need to examine the girl. Hopefully, we will not need any difficult spells to do this _.''_

 _Kol nodded in understanding and Sage looked as if she considered running away. The warning hand on her knee stopped her from doing so._

 _The female vampire just knew that this situation wouldn't end well._

 _Kiraz appeared in front of her. The clothes she wore were similar to her own, their coloring being the only difference._ "Give me your hand."

 _The redhead obeyed, knowing better than to anger Finn's brother._

 _Cold. That's what she felt when the witch touched her._

 _On the other hand, Kiraz had never felt so warm before. Never had Kol's touch made her feel that way. Death and mayhem was all a vampire's touch normally brought._

 _But this time it was different. There was the undertone of the previously mentioned feeling, but above all else she felt magic. As if the red haired woman consisted only of magic. Magic in its purest form._

 _Sage was no uylak, but she wasn't a normal vampire either._

 _A man flashed before her eyes. He looked like an older version of Kol._

"What is it?" _The Mikaelson asked when saw the woman's eyes widen. Her mouth parted slightly and a low hum passed her lips._

"I have never seen something like this before." _Kiraz paused._ "The only thing I could even compare it to is a spell a few woman of our coven have used. When there are dangerous times mothers do everything to protect their children. The spell transfers their magic onto the children and protects them till their old enough to use it themselves."

"What is wrong with her?" _Kol asked._

"There is not really anything wrong with her, Kol Mikaelson. You told us once you used to be an uylak?" _At his nod she continued._ "If you were, that means that your siblings were as well. From what we know our magic goes back to the earth when one of our kind is changed into a vampire. That did not happen with your brother's magic. Instead of reuniting with nature, it traveled through the ages and created this woman. She only exists because your brother does and the change you all went through. A soul mate, that is what I would call her."

 _The Mikaelson's forehead creased._ "My brother, he was drawn to her. An immediate attraction he had never experienced before. Finn used to say she was perfect to him. Back then I thought he was exaggerating but if what you say is true... I do not even know what to think."

 _Kiraz moved backwards and smiled softly._ "You should be happy, Kol. There will come a day where you will get your magic back."

 _Just this once, Kol Mikaelson was rendered speechless._


	7. Hope of Morning

**Hello, dear readers. I had actually written a note of about 300-400 words which explained the whole thing about Kol's magic and all that, but my great internet and deleted the whole thing.  
**

 **I'm too tired to write down the whole explanation once again, so I wont.**

 **If you have any questions, just write me a PM or leave a review.**

 **I'll try explaining the whole thing better in the next chapter or make it a part of the story. Dunno, really.**

 **Anyway, have a nice evening and do enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter 7  
_

 _Hope of Morning_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _How The Wolf Found Her  
_

* * *

 _"When is a monster not a monster? Oh, when you love it."_

 _― Caitlyn Siehl_

* * *

Arianna often wondered how some people could be _so_ stupid. Oftentimes the girl even felt as if she were surrounded by idiots.

How could she not when she had gotten herself in such a peculiar situation? Sitting inside the Salvatore Boarding House and listening to the Scooby-Doo gang's scheming, while the book in her lap stayed regretfully unread.

The girl wouldn't have actually cared about the whole thing, if it weren't for her sister. Caroline somehow always managed to get herself involved in their mess. That was something she couldn't let happen. Playing with Katarina and starting a dog fight with Klaus were two entirely different things. Her sister should have never gotten involved with the first, let alone the second one.

Besides, Arianna wanted to be informed about every move Niklaus Mikaelson made.

Regrettably, the easiest way to accomplish this was through spending time with a bunch of people she just could not stand. Listening to their conversation and how easy they thought the upcoming fight would be irritated and entertained the young Forbes.

In some ways they were planing their own execution.

Whatever they came up with would be a plan Niklaus most likely already expected. They all seemed to forget that their foe wasn't a stupid teenager, but one of the oldest beings to walk the earth. He had faced greater threats than a bunch of baby vampires and their witchy sidekick.

''He could be anywhere, at any time. He compelled somebody at school.'' Well, at least one of them seemed to be following her thoughts. Stefan had always been the more realistic one. That was one characteristic Arianna actually managed to appreciate. ''This is not as safe as you guys thought, huh?''

Arianna almost applauded his genius. Maybe she would have if her history teacher did not decided to come through the door at the same moment. Her already bad mood soured.

The day just would not end well. Perhaps she should try sneaking into the cellar and freeing Elijah. He would at least know what to do with their current predicament. And even if he didn't, his anger over being daggered for a second time would certainly make their situation more interesting.

Alaric gently closed the door behind himself and started walking towards their small group. ''I'm sorry for being late.''

Damon's eyes flickered towards the older looking man. ''Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move.''

That was the exact moment Arianna ceased listening to their conversation. She had this unfortunate quirk because of which she just tuned out things she found too boring. It caused her some problems at school and when her mother lectured her for behaving bad.

This time around it became the cause of her fright and missed amusement. In her defense, it wasn't everyday that you saw a vampire flying through the air and crashing in some furniture.

Bonnie Bennett just got a tad bit more likeable. Arianna was sure that Kol would enjoy using the girl in the future. He always did love playing with witches.

Stefan smiled in slight satisfaction. ''Well, I was impressed.''

''That was great.'' The Forbes laughed and turned her gaze to Damon. ''Can we repeat it? I would love to make a video.''

''That sounds like a great idea.'' Just this once the younger Salvatore brother actually agreed with her.

Sadly, both of them were ignored by Bonnie, who just continued talking as if there had been no interruption. She was walking slowly across the room towards the newest doppelganger. ''It doesn't matter if he is an Original. I can take anyone down who comes at me.'' The witch grabbed Elena's hands in her own and smiled reassuringly. ''I can kill him, Elena. I know I can.''

Didn't that just sound peachy? Too peachy, in Arianna's opinion. But no one actually asked her about what she thought, so she kept her suspicions to herself.

At the end, even though Arianna Forbes was not a witch, she still held more knowledge about them than most could ever even hope to acquire. She had seen enough of Kol's memories to know that there is a price for everything.

Using enough magic to kill an Original? Well, that would certainly not end up being pleasant for any witch. Especially one as inexperienced as Bonnie was.

Long story short, Bonnie Bennett would never survive killing Niklaus Mikaelson. The question also was if she would manage such a feat before her body gave up.

What a shame it would be if she failed.

Arianna wanted to _laugh._ Either way it would be an amusing spectacle.

Before she actually managed to do something stupid, the youngest girl in the room packed the book from her lap into her bag and stood up from her seat in the corner. Why all the others choose to stand around for an hour she would never understand. ''I'm not sure about you, but I need to get ready for the dance. So, I thought that one of you might want to drive me home.''

It wasn't a question. Arianna had long since learned that it was easier to demand things in a way that they could be perceived as one, but could not be truly denied.

Surprisingly, Alaric was the one to speak up after taking out a couple of keys from his pocket. ''There is some business I need to take care off, so I might as well take you with me. It's on the way to your home.''

The Forbes smiled thankfully, after all, good manners were very important. No one noticed how her eyes narrowed slightly. ''Thank you, Alaric.''

* * *

 _Kol taught her how to dance._

 _Under a starry night sky he taught her a few of his favorite dances. Six to be exact. All of them from different centuries and countries. On each of her birthdays he would teach her a new one._

 _They started when she had been eight years old. Back then Arianna's small feet had still been so very clumsy that she constantly managed to land on her bottom. Each time Kol helped her to stand up and then continued to patiently instruct her._

 _It became a tradition in the following years. He could not give her any material presents, thus he shared his knowledge. A dance, a story, a language._

 _Of course she did not learn all those things in one night. It took some time and a at least a dozen of meetings for her to be proficient enough._

 _The story was always just and entertainment factor and the language was something Kol started teaching her when she was only six years old._

 _Spanish. Arianna loved it and was glad that the Original vampire had been thoughtful enough to start teaching her._

 _Now, seven years after her first lesson, Arianna considered herself quite good in Spanish. It was only a shame that she could not actually use it in real life. There wasn't any believable lie she could have told everyone about how she knew the foreign language._

 _The girl doubted her mother would react well to something along the lines of 'I learned the language from my vampire soulmate, who just happens to be one of the oldest vampires to ever walk the earth'._

 _That certainly wouldn't be a pleasant conversation._

 _''You need to focus, Arianna.'' To show his point Kol lifted her smaller body into the air and spun her around in two circles. ''If you do not, you just might embarrass yourself one day.''_

 _The blonde girl smiled happily. ''Yes, yes.''_

 _Her feet touched the ground once again and Arianna repeated the steps Kol had shown her earlier._

 _She did not doubt the fact that she probably looked like a headless chicken._

 _Luckily, she would get better with time. Besides, the young girl loved dancing._

 _After what felt like an eternity, Kol grabbed her left hand and started to spin her around. She spun and spun and spun, her pretty rose colored dress fluttering around her form. Her giggles echoed around the beautiful meadow and the bright joy was clear in her eyes._

 _Unexpectedly, the vampire let go of her hand and Arianna let out a startled shriek. She continued to spin till her feet tangled with each other and her body started falling._

 _The girl collided with the soft, soft ground. It made her realize one thing._

 _All this wasn't_ real. _Normally, the ground shouldn't be so soft and the shoulder she fell on was meant to hurt._

 _Arianna wasn't really there, neither was Kol. This left a bitter taste in her mouth._

 _''Now, now, darling. There is no time for moping today.'' Kol sat down next to her. ''It is your birthday. The whole world as well as you should celebrate this day.''_

 _For thirteen years she had now walked on this earth. Many would have come to end her life, if they ever found out about her existence. The witches tried to end her before her mother even gave birth to her._

 _Maybe her birthday was indeed worth celebrating._

 _Arianna Forbes smiled a bright, albeit painful, smile._

 _Because while Arianna wanted to be happy, she still couldn't help but wonder how many more birthdays she would have to spend without Kol at her side._

* * *

Alaric was looking at her for almost the whole ride. His eyes flickering between her face and the road ahead of them.

It made her feel uncomfortable, almost as if the older man could see the deepest secrets of her soul. As if he knew the _truth_ about her.

Needless to say, Arianna was more than happy to arrive in front her home.

Almost nervously, her eyes moved towards Alaric's face and met his own _blue_ ones. Since when did Alaric have such _blue eyes?_

''Thank you for bringing me home, Alaric.'' Her right hand opened the car's door and she instantly started to leave the car. ''I'll be going now.''

''Wait.'' A hand grabbed Arianna's elbow. ''Are you going to the dance tonight?''

Slowly, the girl turned her head towards the teacher. A pair of brown eyes narrowed in suspicion. ''I don't know, but I think I'll pass.''

Feeling the grip loosening, Arianna thought the man might have said something along the lines of 'Good, good.'. But she wasn't sure about that. ''If that's all, I really need to go.'' She smiled a fake smile. ''Bye, Alaric.''

To close the door, Arianna had to turn towards the car once again. Her eyes met unusually blue ones. ''I wish you a pleasant evening, Arianna Forbes.''

The girl practically ran into her house. The dark gaze she had seen in his eyes had been all to familiar. It sometimes haunted her nightmares.

But it couldn't be, could it? Surely, she was just imagining things.

She had to, otherwise the girl feared what would happen next.

''You're home early.'' Caroline was standing at the top of the staircase. ''Did something happen?''

Unable to stop the grimace from appearing on her face, the younger Forbes made sure that her voice did not waver. ''No, no, I'm just not feeling so well.''

Caroline's face scrunched up, her eyes slowly roving over her sister's face. ''Does that mean that you wont be going to the dance? Do you want me to stay with you?''

Arianna opened her mouth to answer, however, she stopped herself in the last second. The situation was just too perfect. Neither Caroline or her were going to meet Niklaus Mikaelson that evening. This time the girl couldn't have cared less about how much her sister wanted to go to the dance. ''Yes, that would nice. Maybe we could have a movie night?''

And if she could, Arianna would keep her sister away from the Original for the rest of eternity.


	8. Shoot and Run

**Almost everything the queen says in this chapter is taken from the Tudors. It doesn't belong to me.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

''Talking''

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashback, Memory, Dream_

* * *

 _Deliverance  
_

 _Chapter 8_

 _Shoot And Run_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Where The Truth Hurt  
_

* * *

 _"No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear."_  
 _― C.S. Lewis, A Grief Observed_

* * *

The message was as expected as it was surprising. Arianna knew that Bonnie Bennett would die on her suicide mission to kill Niklaus. She just did not expect the foolish girl to try defeating the Original while he wasn't even inside his own body.

What did the witch expect to accomplish? Destroying Alaric's body wouldn't cause Niklaus' true death. He would just find another body to inhabit. The vampire certainly didn't jump into a mortal shell to be killed so easily. For all they knew, he could have a plan A, B, C and D. Maybe even more.

Thus Arianna wasn't even the least bit surprised about the fact that Bonnie Bennett wasn't among the living anymore. Neither did the news sadden her in any way.

What did manage to raise her ire was her crying sister. Why did they always have to hurt Caroline?

Just a few minutes ago the older Forbes had received a phone call from the doppelganger. She had answered in her normal chipper way, happy to finally hear something about the dance she had missed that night.

As it turned out, the two of them hadn't missed all that much. Besides Klaus that is, but that was a rather fortunate thing.

Arianna doubted Bonnie's death was something Caroline would have liked to witness, even though she herself wouldn't have been so against the idea.

Her red night shirt was wet from her sister's tears. A big dark spot on the otherwise clean shirt. Had Caroline not meant so much to her and not been her sister, Arianna might have pushed her away to stop the other girl from ruining one of her favorite pajamas.

''I can't believe this.'' Caroline, sweet Caroline, sobbed loudly. ''Why did it have to be her? Is it my fault? Maybe if I had been there...''

Wait, did her sister actually blame herself for those people's stupidity?

Letting out a loud sight, Arianna's hand gently patted her sister's blonde hair. ''It's not your fault, sister. Bonnie made her choice and if I might be honest, I think she choose wrong.''

Caroline froze, her body going rigid and hands loosening their grip on the other blonde's shirt. With wide eyes and a voice slightly tainted by anger, the older Forbes spoke up, ''Wrong? How can you say something like that?''

''I might not know all that much about the supernatural,'' One of the biggest lies Arianna ever told her sister. ''But I do know that even if Klaus fails, someone else will try breaking the curse. It will happen over and over again. Supernaturals will flock into Mystic Falls and everyone here will suffer because of Elena Gilbert's presence. Bonnie wasn't the last sacrifice to be made in this war.''

Caroline Forbes knew that her sister could be a little too blunt sometimes, however, she truly did not expect to hear this from her. ''That's not fair, Arianna.''

The sisters looked into each others eyes. It wasn't the first time they had a conversation of this kind. There were days Caroline actually feared the darkness she saw within her sister's chocolate orbs.

The younger Forbes laughed loudly, there was no mirth in her eyes, only anger. ''Life isn't fair, _Caroline._ And slowly you need to start asking yourself the important questions. For example, _who's the next?''_

''What are you even talking about?'' Caroline's voice was bordering on a screech, her body abruptly moving away.

Smiling bitterly, Arianna looked directly into the older girl's eyes. ''I know that you're not as stupid as some seem to think you are. Elena Gilbert is a doppelganger. Supernatural creatures from all over the world would love to have her in their possession. And there isn't actually much they wouldn't do to get their hands on her.'' She paused. ''Do you actually think that a little human and a baby vampire will stand a chance against those creatures? Who do you think will die next on this doomed mission to save Elena? You? Mom? _Me?''_

That left her sister speechless. Rosy lips parted in shock and eyes full of disbelieve. ''Think whatever you want, _Caroline._ But let me tell you this. You already payed once for Elena's safety.'' Her next words were full of bitterness. ''You _died._ How much more are you willing to pay?''

More than a little hurt, Caroline stood up from her sister's bed. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. ''Sometimes I can't even recognize you anymore. Where has my younger sister gone?'' Caroline paused. '' _When have you become so cruel?''_

Dark eyes narrowed in anger, the veil that normally hid her darkest thoughts unraveled. ''Cruel? I guess that's not all that wrong. The only mistake you made is that I have always been like this. Who do you think protected you for all those years? These accidents that happened to the people who hurt you or me? Who do you think did all that?!''

Looking as if someone had just slapped her, Caroline opened her mouth and closed it once again. ''You did all that? You pushed Laura from the swing? You made sure that Jackson was caught cheating on his girlfriend? You...you gave Sarah those...those pills? Oh my god.''

''Who else could have done all that?'' Arianna laughed loudly. ''Someone had to protect you as you obviously aren't able to do that yourself. And believe me, dear sister, if I were stronger than him, then I would have also gladly murdered Damon Salvatore for what he has done to you.''

Looking down at her sister's fluffy carpet, the elder Forbes twirled a strand of her hair around her pointer finger. Just once she seemed to be at a loss for words.

Silence surrounded the two sisters. For once all of their differences were more clear than anything else. One of them filled with light and goodness, while the other only held darkness in her eyes and seemed to possess no sense of moral at all.

Neither knew that this would be their last real conversation for a very long time.

* * *

 _England, 1536_

 _Kol could not have cared any less about the upcoming event. The only reason for his presence in that crowd was his sister's personal interest in the matter._

 _Accused of incest and adultery, there would be no escape for the woman. Rebekah still hoped against all reason that the King would not actually murder his own wife, Anne Boleyn._

 _So did many others among the crowd as well._

 _The youngest Mikaelson brother felt only irritated by the whole situation. If the sentence had at least been a creative one, then perhaps he could have found some enjoyment in it. But the king's choice had been a rather dull one and thus Kol found himself more than a little bored even before the whole execution truly started._

 _Anne Boleyn hadn't even arrived yet._

 _''I should have tried helping her.'' His sister whispered, putting a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. ''I could have done something.''_

 _Kol rolled his eyes. He never did understand Rebekah's liking for the other woman. ''You would have had to compel the king. There was no other way for her to escape this sentence. We both know that if it were not for Elijah's rules, you would have saved that girl's life.''_

 _Rebekah leaned in his direction, her body being pushed towards him by the tight crowd. ''While I might not like Elijah's rules, I do see their importance. It is not within our rights to interfere with the humans too much. There are too many dangers in that.''_

 _''Dangers, dangers, dangers.'' Kol's voice was mocking. ''That is the only thing I hear from the three of you. Kol do not do this or that. It is too dangerous. Father might find us.''_

 _A feminine hand grabbed his elbow and started digging its nails into his skin. ''Do not behave as if our fears are unreasonable. Father is hunting us and you know what will happen once he finds us.''_

 _''I am rather unsure. Do you truly believe father would attack us all? He is not stupid enough to try taking us all down at the same time. Besides, dear sister, we both know it is not us he wants, but Nik.'' The anger in Kol's eyes was clearer than anything else and Rebekah knew that she had to do something before all hell broke loose._

 _Clearing her throat, she loosened her grip on her brother's elbow. ''You may stop pretending that you do not care about what happens to Nik. You might despise him for all he has done to us, however, he is still our brother. And deep inside you do not truly wish for death to get him.''_

 _Kol might have denied that, if it weren't for a group of females that caught his attention. Almost all of them were of a lower standing, only the one in their middle stood higher in rank than all those present at the execution side._

 _Anne Boleyn, the Queen of England, had finally arrived._

 _She walked towards the platform with her head held high and a dignity befitting of a queen. Her three ladies surrounded her like a shield, all of them had tears in their eyes._

 _The crowd fell silent and all the people gazed at their queen._

 _Anne took one step after another up the small staircase. Soon she was standing in the middle of the platform, looking down at all those that were present. Her eyes lingered on the few familiar faces. "Good Christian People, I have come here to die according to the law, and thus yield myself to the will of the king, my lord. And if in my life I ever did offend the king's grace, then surely with my death, I do now atone.''_

 _The woman paused for a second, her eyes once again moving over the crowd. Kol almost laughed loudly at the thought of her searching for the king. ''I pray and beseech you all to pray for the life of the king, my sovereign lord and yours, who is one of the best princes on the face of the earth, who has always treated me so well. Wherefore, I submit to death with a good will, humbly asking pardon of all the world. If anyone should take up my case, I ask them only to judge it kindly. Thus I take my leave of the world, and of you. And I heartily desire you all to pray for me."_

 _The queen's three ladies moved forward and helped her take off her beautiful red mantle. Afterwards they secured her dark locks with a cloth cap._

 _They never stopped crying._

 _Anne Boleyn turned towards her executioner with a smile. There was a small bag of golden coins in her hands. ''For you and for what you are about to do.''_

 _The famous Sword of Calais reached out with his right hand and took the bag from her. ''Forgive me for the deed I am about to commit.''_

 _''There is nothing to forgive.'' The queen smiled and walked a few steps away from the man. She knelt on a small pile of straw._

 _One of her ladies, a brunette Kol would probably seek out later, let a loud sob escape her lips and moved towards her queen for one last time. Hand trembling, she put a blindfold upon Anne Boleyn's eyes.  
_

 _Only because of his supernatural hearing did Kol actually managed to hear the queen's final prayers. ''_ _Jesu receive my soul; O Lord God have pity on my soul.''_

 _He stopped his sister from interfering with the execution by grabbing onto her arms and pulling her against his chest. For an endlessly long moment she fought against his hold, only to give up after the sword finally severed Anne Boleyn's head from the rest of her body._

 _Kol watched all that happen with little interest in his eyes._

* * *

The next day, after her sister had already left the house, an unexpected guest appeared on Arianna's doorstep. He was dressed in his usual suit, looking slightly relived once his eyes rove over her form and found her unharmed.

''Good day, Arianna.'' His accent was very similar to Kol's. ''I hope I am not interrupting anything.''

Scratching her elbow, the blonde stepped out of her home. ''Of course not. I'm just surprised to see you here. The last time I'd laid my eyes on you, you had been rather dead.''

The happiness at his previous state was unmistakable in her tone.

''Yes, that was rather...unfortunate.'' Elijah moved away from the door and motioned for Arianna to follow him. ''I hoped we could take a walk.''

Eyes narrowing, the young Forbes looked behind him and observed the few people walking down the street. She did not want to be seen in Elijah's company by one of her sister's friends or even worse Caroline herself. ''Just let me grab my jacket.''

Arianna took the first piece of clothing she found. It was one of her sister's jackets and later the older Forbes would probably be angry at her for taking it.

After quickly glancing down the street through a window, the blonde finally left her home.

Elijah offered her his arm and she took it. He led her down the steps of her porch and pulled her left in the direction of the town square. ''The sacrifice will take place soon and when it does I will finish what I have come to do here.''

''And what exactly is that?'' There was a slight suspicion in her voice.

The smile on Elijah's face was painful and his eyes did not meet Arianna's own. ''Kill my brother, of course.''

Not expecting such an answer, the young girl froze in place. Her dark orbs snapped towards the Original's face and searched for the sign of a lie. ''You're joking, right? Because if you aren't, then I must say that you're crazier than I thought you to be. As if you could ever truly kill your own brother.''

''I am not jesting, Arianna.'' Elijah turned his head towards her. ''It is different this time around.''

''Different? How different? Have you finally given up on him?'' Laughing loudly, the blonde started to walk once again.

A hand grabbing her own stopped her from going very far. ''Giving up has nothing to do with this. Niklaus, after all that he has done, deserves to finally die.''

''I don't quite follow you.'' She looked taken aback. ''What are you even talking about? All the people he has killed? Because if you're talking about them, then I have to tell you that your resolve is rather hypocritical. You have probably killed just as many people as Nik. And if you don't mean that, well, I really don't know what else you could mean.''

Shaking his head, Elijah started pulling her towards a small bench that stood a few meters away from them. He sat down on it and patted the space besides himself.

Arianna lowered herself onto the bench.

Clearing his throat, Elijah turned his head towards her. ''There is something you don't know. Perhaps I should have told you about this earlier.'' He paused. ''Maybe you are right. Maybe I have finally given up on Niklaus. But there is a good reason for that. Arianna, Niklaus has thrown my siblings into the sea.''

For a second the world stopped turning. Face pale and eyes wide, the young Forbes tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with trembling hands. ''What are you talking about?''

''In his anger and carelessness Niklaus has thrown my daggered siblings into the sea.'' A hand was put upon her own. ''They are as good as dead. I'm sorry, Arianna, but... _Kol is gone.''_

Tears gathered in her eyes for the first time in years. ''No, no, no, no, no. Why are you telling me this?''

Something white appeared in Arianna's vision; a handkerchief. Without really thinking about it, her hands reached out for it.

''I never expected to find you in that old building. At the side of a Petrova doppelganger even less. However, I did find you and for just a moment I felt as if I was standing before Kol. Your eyes, I would recognize them everywhere.'' He smiled wistfully. ''I know that what happened isn't only Niklaus' fault. If I had not helped him, Kol would be still here. But there is nothing I can do to change my past actions. The only thing I can do now is to try atoning by keeping _you_ safe. You are the last piece I have left of my brother and after all this is over, I would like it if you would come with me.''

The teenage girl said nothing. Just continued sitting frozen on the old bench.

Standing up, Elijah looked down at Arianna. ''We both know that you do not belong here. Neither do you belong with me, really, but I would keep you safe from all those who would ever try to harm you. I could make sure that you will have a fulfilling life, be it as a human or a vampire.''

''A vampire?'' Her laughter sounded mad. ''Why would I ever want to become a vampire? To spend an eternity longing for someone I could never have? No, thank you.'' She stood up from the bench. ''I think I should go home now.''

Arianna knew that if she did not reach her home soon, she would have an emotional breakdown in public. It was not everyday that someone told you that your soulmate was practically dead.

''Think about what I said, Arianna. You are not the only one in danger. If the truth about your existence ever comes out, everyone you ever knew will be put into jeopardy.'' The words did not truly reach her ears, the blood rushing to them hindering her from hearing anything that was said.

Arianna Forbes just continued walking towards her home, not turning around even once.


	9. The Hanging Tree

**I have published a new story for TVD. You might want to read it. Kol is one of its main characters. (Totally self-promoting myself here.)**

 **Have fun.**

* * *

''Talking''

 _'Thinking'_

 _Flashback, Memory, Dream_

* * *

 _Deliverance_

 _Chapter 9_

 _The Hanging Tree_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Where She Was Saved  
_

* * *

 _"Together, they would watch everything that was so carefully planned collapse, and they would smile at the beauty of destruction."_  
 _― Markus Zusak, The Book Thief_

 _"I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_  
 _in secret, between the shadow and the soul."_  
 _― Pablo Neruda, 100 Love Sonnets_

* * *

The moon still had not reached its highest point on the dark sky. It shone brightly, accompanied by countless stars that adorned the night sky. Not even one cloud tainted the endless darkness.

A soft wind caressed the blonde girl's pale skin. She was hidden behind an old oak tree, her fragile body only protected by a thin layer of clothes. Her skin tingled with goosebumps and hands held tightly onto the tree before her.

How she wished to warm her hands at the fire that trapped the occupants of the quarry in front of her. To feel the warmth of the flames on her skin and maybe even the pain that would accompany their touch.

Arianna knew that such thoughts were very dangerous. Since her talk with Elijah her mind continuously wandered in such self-destructive directions.

Oftentimes, she found it hard to focus on anything but that one accursed sentence.

 _'Kol is gone.'_

What was she meant to do now? How was she supposed to live with that knowledge? Why was she even _born_ in the first place?

Arianna Forbes was the representation of Kol Mikaelson's magic. The last piece of his magic that was left on earth. She was born for Kol and Kol alone. To make him happy and feel whole again.

Even thought the girl could not use his magic and neither would Kol get it back through her, she was still alive. Her sole reason for living was the youngest Original brother, the one being that would never be able to stand at her side.

Kol Mikaelson was gone and so was her will to live.

She felt it deep in her heart and bones. Accepting her fate hadn't been easy. Being born solely for another being's, a monster's, happiness, wasn't something anyone could just come to terms with.

But Arianna had done just that. And not only had she accepted her fate, no, she had embraced it.

Her world was shattered into millions of pieces once she found out that her soul mate was as good as dead.

What was she meant to do now? Live on as if nothing had happened?

What a joke.

A loud cry made her blank eyes focus on the upcoming sacrifice. Chocolate eyes looked at the werewolf trapped by a circle of flames.

Jules had tried escaping them. The dumb werewolf payed by having what looked like second degree burns all over her right arm and some of her stomach.

There was no pity on the blonde's face. She could not bring herself to actually feel anything, not even the glee she would have normally felt at such a gory display.

''Oh. My head.'' Poor Jenna had finally awoken inside her own fiery circle. It did not take much observing to release that the woman was in transition. ''What's wrong with me?''

Elena Gilbert was gazing at her aunt with wide terrified eyes. Cautiously, she moved to the edge of her own prison. For safety, her body stayed a few centimeters away from the raging fire. ''Do you remember what happened?''

Jenna's body jumped up in fright, a small cry passing her lips. She hadn't even noticed her niece. ''You called me. You were so scared.'' She licked her lips. ''Oh, ah, I should have realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire.''

''Klaus. It was Klaus.'' The name made Arianna's blood both boil and freeze at the same time. Not even the pain he brought upon the doppelganger could make him seem sympathetic to her.

''He made me drink his blood. And I don't... I don't remember anything after that.'' Jenna's eyes wandered around the quarry. Before they could notice her, Arianna hid herself completely behind the tree. ''Where are we? What happened?''

''We're at the quarry. He brought us here.'' Elena let out a tired sight, slowly rubbing her face with her right hand.

Why was she so tired? It's not as if she had done all that much to better their situation with Klaus. It were all the other supernatural occupants of Mystic Falls that put their lives on the line to save the girl, not she herself.

''Why don't I remember anything?'' A quiet inquiry, soft and filled with trepidation.

''Jenna, do you remember...'' Elena hesitated for a second. ''When I told you how someone becomes a vampire?''

''Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's...Oh, god. He killed me.'' The realization darkened her whole face. Her auburn hair shielding her no doubt teary eyes.

Arianna could actually feel a sliver of pity for the woman. She had always liked Jenna and could easily admit that the auburn haired woman did not deserve what was awaiting her.

The doppelganger tried to comfort and reassure her aunt, however, the woman wasn't listening. Besides, Arianna thought that her attempts were rather pointless. There was nothing Elena could say to brighten their situation.

''I'm a vampire?'' Her question was more of a statement than anything else.

The snapping of a twig alerted them all to another presence. A dark haired and skinned woman had appeared at the quarry. An amused smirk danced across her lips and her dark green eyes shone in the darkness. ''And I bet you're hungry.''

Her statement was directed at Jenna. Taking a dagger out of her bag, the woman waved one of her hands.

Instantly, the fire around Jenna disappeared.

Elena's eyes widened when saw the witch using the dagger against herself. It cut a thin line on her skin and created a small bleeding wound. ''You're Greta.''

Greta? Arianna didn't need much time to figure out who the witch was. The last Martin and Klaus' little servant.

If she was already here, Klaus would arrive soon as well.

Unfortunately, the girl had no idea how she would react to his presence. Quiver in fear? Perhaps shake in rage?

Motionlessly, the youngest Forbes watched Greta walk up to Jenna, one drop of blood after another hitting the forest floor.

''Greta. Please, just, just let her go.'' Elena pleaded, eyes wide and vulnerable. '' _Please.''_

Like before, the witch chose to ignore the doppelganger. Her left hand grabbed the back of Jenna's neck, while her right bleeding arm was pushed into the woman's mouth.

Jenna's terrified eyes darkened and a hunger she had never experienced before took hold of her. On their own accord her hands moved and grabbed the witches arm.

 _She swallowed the blood._

And Arianna knew that Jenna would die today. By drinking the witches blood she had sealed her fate.

Greta used her magic to detach the vampire from her arm and created a new fire circle around her.

Elena was _sobbing_ in her own little prison. ''I'm sorry, Jenna. I'm so sorry.''

Sadly, the newly turned vampire did not seem to hear her. With blood trailing down her chin, the woman sat on the ground and rocked back and forth.

Not even Niklaus' arrival managed to get her out of her shocked state.

Arianna wished she could have ignored his presence as well. She wished she had never come to this place. She wished she had never had to see the face of Kol's murderer.

 _She wished she had felt no fear at the sight of him._

''Glad to know I still have a dance partner.'' He said, his eyes gliding over his three sacrificial lambs. ''Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?''

His hair was shorter than she remembered it from Kol's memories, clothes modern and smirk in place. He walked calmly through the quarry, taking Jules with him on the way to the altar.

Near a medium sized cauldron, where Arianna guessed all the ingredients would be mixed together, Niklaus stopped moving. Calmly his eyes took in the scene before him and a genuine smile graced his lips.

For a second his _familiar_ _blue_ _eyes_ met her own. A shudder traveled down her spine at the smile he send her way.

The Original was _mocking_ her.

No fire of indignation burned inside of her chest, only fear at the sight of the man who had murdered the love of her life.

Jules did not fight against him. Her body going slack in his arms and staying frozen once her heart was in his hand.

Niklaus ripped it out without a second thought.

Jenna became his next victim. A stake finding its way to her heart.

Arianna watched all of this happen with a numb acceptance. She only wondered if the hybrid would kill her as well after the ritual. Conscious or not, as a vampire or werewolf. It did not matter.

At that very moment, standing near the man who had taken _everything_ from her, Arianna was ready to die at his hands. Perhaps that was her reason for coming there all along. To die at the hands of Kol's murderer. The last thing she would share with him.

 _She would be finally free._

Free of the pain and free from all that has forced her to hide. She would not have to hide anything anymore.

Arianna Forbes would dead and finally free.

During her musings the girl missed the last part of the sacrifice. Normally, she would have felt sad and angry at having missed Elena Gilbert's death.

At the moment she couldn't have cared any less.

''I can feel it. It's happening. Yes, yes!" Niklaus shouted. Blue orb shone with elation and soon changed their color to amber. Canine fangs grew in his mouth and he fell to his knees in pain.

The change had begun.

Unexpectedly, the change wasn't the only thing that forced him to the ground.

 _Latin. The chanting of a witch._ Arianna would recognize that anywhere.

What she just did not expect was for Bonnie Bennett to suddenly arrive in the clearing. The power of a hundred witches filled her small mortal body and Latin chants passed her lips.

Bonnie Bennett was alive.

''You were dead!'' Niklaus shouted from his position on the ground.

Just for a second, seeing him in such a situation filled Arianna with a sick glee and pleasure. It disappeared once she realized that they were about to kill Niklaus before he could have done the same for her.

All that happened next seemed like a blur to the girl. Damon Salvatore arrived and killed Greta.

Elijah finally showed himself and pushed Niklaus to the ground. His hand buried itself inside his younger brother's chest.

A loud sob passed Arianna's lips. When had she started crying?

''Elijah?'' The image of a young Niklaus flashed before her eyes. One in which he was helping Kol stand up after he fell while running through their small hut.

The older Mikaelson looked down upon the hybrid. ''Hello, brother.''

Ariann closed her eyes. She did not want to see this. See the future she could have had being ultimately destroyed. With Niklaus' death, her solitary future would become certain. With him the last chance of finding Kol would die too as well as her last chance at an early death.

She doubted Elijah would allow her to kill herself.

Besides, the girl did not think she would ever be brave enough to do it herself.

''In the name of our family...'' Elijah was crying too. One tear after another sliding down his cheeks.

''Wait!'' The younger Original brother shouted in panic. ''I didn't bury them at sea! Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them.''

Those words did not immediately register in Arianna's mind. She just stood numbly in her hiding place, eyes wide open and looking at the pair.

Everything around her, everything but Niklaus and Elijah, became unimportant. Her ears only listened to what they were saying, ignoring all the other occupants of the quarry.

''I can take you to them. I give you my word...brother.'' Was he lying? Or could he have perhaps been telling the... _truth._

Elijah, noble Elijah, looked at the dead Elena and then at Bonnie. ''I'm sorry.''

And then they were both gone.

Arianna fell to her knees and _cried._

* * *

 _France, 1609  
_

 _Witch hunts. One of the most abominable things the humans came up with._

 _The french judge, Pierre de Lancre, had started them this year in Labourd. Kol had nothing against the humans killing each other, however, he could not stand it when they started to hunt his former brethren._

 _And while most of the victims were normal humans, the authorities did manage to catch a few real witches._

 _The sad thing was that those caught witches could not even protect themselves. Showing their true powers would not only endanger their families but their whole coven too._

 _Thus many of them died during the different witch hunts through the centuries._

 _The ones this year would end no differently. That was why Kol decided to interfere. He could not safe every witch ever sentenced to die by being burned at the stake, but he did manage to safe a few in his life._

 _This time would be no different._

 _He did not even think twice about killing the men that came to take the young Ives Beaumont. One of them lost his head before they even noticed his presence._

 _The other two were not as lucky._

 _He drained the older looking man and ripped the younger blond's heart out._

 _All the while the warlock watched silently with a cautious relief filling his eyes. His trademark ginger hair and uncommonly gray eyes only confirming his identity._

 _Gray orbs met dark brown ones. Something important was exchanged between them._

 _Ives Beaumont was one of the last members of the Beaumont coven._

 _That night he became the fifth real apprentice Kol ever took in._


	10. Stole the Show

**Here is chapter ten.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

''Talking''

'Thinking'

 _Flashback, Memory, Dream_

* * *

 _Chapter 10_

 _Stole The Show_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Where The Girl Was Taken  
_

* * *

 _"Love is the absence of judgment."_  
 _― Dalai Lama XIV_

* * *

Present Time

He came back for her. By that time the Salvatores and their little gang had long since abandoned the quarry, leaving her alone in the woods.

Arianna knew that she should have gone with them. That it was too dangerous for her to be alone in those woods. A werewolf, no, _a hybrid,_ was having the time of his life probably only a few miles away from her.

If the beast managed to scent her, it would most likely come back and rip her into minuscule pieces. For a moment a morbid thought crossed the young girl's mind.

 _Would her own almost brother-in-law eat her? Leave nothing but bones behind?_

How curious. She never thought that she would die like that of all things. Being sucked dry had been way higher on the list.

She had been pondering about her impending death when Elijah Mikaelson arrived. He was paler than usual and his eyes had a frantic quality to them. They traveled across her form and once they found her unharmed his rigid body relaxed.

The Original did not say a thing as he picked her up from her kneeling position on the forest ground and proceeded to carefully walk to his car. She was tucked inside the machine and swiftly driven into town.

 _He did not say a word._

Unexpectedly, Elijah did not take her home. He drove her to Alaric's apartment and deposited her in the small flat.

It all seemed like a blur to the young blonde. Hearing the truth from Niklaus' lips. Watching the two brothers escape. Spending what felt like an eternity on that cold forest ground and being finally rescued by a man she new a part of her would always hate.

The way to their destination was no better. All the buildings and people they passed mixed into a mirage of countless colors that left her more confused than anything else.

Luckily, she did manage to notice how the Mikaelson compelled whom she first thought to be a very much _alive_ Elena Gilbert. That is till Arianna realized she had seen the girl's corpse not even three hours ago and that it was impossible for her to be back so quickly.

Her next realization was that the woman standing before her was no one other than _Katarina Petrova._

The woman actually belonged to the few people Arianna Forbes grudgingly admired. Not that anyone would ever find out about this.

''What have you done to warrant your presence in this cursed apartment, little Forbes?'' The female vampire asked a few minutes after Elijah had left them. Her voice had a lilting quality to it and Arianna could see the morbid curiosity shining in her dark orbs.

Turning her head slightly, the young girl positioned herself comfortably on the only couch in Alaric's apartment. ''Nothing that concerns you, _Katarina.''_

The use of her real name visibly startled the only living doppelganger. She narrowed her eyes and asked harshly, ''How do you know my real name?''

''It doesn't matter how I came to know your name.'' The youngest Forbes begun. ''What matters is the nice bottle in your hand. I don't suppose you would like to share some of that bourbon with? After tonight I really need it.''

She never received an answer. But that was alright, it was probably for the best. At least, that's what she thought as felt sleep's clutches tighten around her and the light before her eyes slowly faded.

Katarina Petrova watched the young girl fall asleep, a calculating expression adorning her face.

* * *

 _France, 1611_

 _Ives Beaumont was a curious young boy. After settling in his new life with Kol and developing a slight trust for the creature he was taught to hate, the young boy turned out to be a rather unusual child._

 _Like all witches and warlocks he had a tight connection with nature. His just seemed to go deeper than normally._

 _It was astounding to see how in the middle of winter a field full of snow started to bloom. The boy's mere presence caused such a reaction. Kol could only imagine what the young warlock would be able to do while at the peak of his power._

 _That is, if he finally managed to persuade him to learn something._

 _Till now Ives Beaumont did not even try gathering knowledge about anything that had to do with magic. He seemed to dislike his powers and blamed them for loosing his family. Their heritage caused the witch hunts, after all._

 _Kol was more than frustrated at the slow progress. He loved teaching witches about the arts he could no longer practice himself and would have given anything to have at least half the power Ives had._

 _The boy, on the other hand, would have gladly lived on without ever using his powers again. That was an impossible thing because Ives Beaumont could not even control the powers he had. People would not let him live his life in peace as long as he continued to control the growth of each plant he neared as well as accidentally making the humans that bothered him too much ill._

 _Personally, Kol thought that the headaches were a little over the top._

 _''You do know that you could find a lot more information on herbs inside a grimoir. The humans do not know much about them. Especially when it comes to their use.'' The Original muttered after sitting down on a chair across from the young boy. ''There are some in your chambers. Perhaps you could finally read them.''_

 _Grey orbs blinked twice and looked upon him in surprise. The child had not even noticed his arrival. ''There is plenty of information in this book, Lord Kol.''_

 _He almost rolled his eyes in exasperation. Almost. ''You know what I am talking about, child. You have been testing my patience for the last two years now.''_

 _Slowly, the young warlock put down the book on his lap. A hand passed through his ginger hair and his gray eyes closed tightly. He looked nervous and a little irritated._

 _''You should consider yourself fortunate for still having your magic, Ives Beaumont. Not all are that lucky.'' Kol's words passed over the boy. He received no reaction._

 _For two years now he had been trying to get the boy interested in anything that had remotely to do with magic. It turned out that herbs were the right place to begin at. Unfortunately, the boy was only interested in what humans had to say about the different plants. Nothing magical had caught his interest._

 _Knowing better than to stay in the boy's company while irritated, Kol stood up from his seat and gazed at his unwilling apprentice. Ives heart was beating calmly as he continued to ignore him._

 _The Original started to leave the room before he could do something he would come to regret later. He always did hate it when people denied him what he wanted._

 _It was not the first and certainly would not be the last time they would have this conversation. Kol could only hope that the young warlock would come to his senses before he himself snapped._

 _The hallway was empty as he walked to his newest lodging's entrance. Rarely did the servants dare to walk through the hallways, if they did not have any errands to fulfill. They had all heard the rumors about the monster that lived inside their home and Kol did nothing to dissuade them._

 _Staying in France for that long had not been among his plans anyway. The vampire's next destination was Bulgaria and he planned to leave as soon as Ives was ready._

 _If that time did not arrive in a few days, Kol would force the boy to leave his home country. The Mikaelson's actions had been too brusque_ _ _―_ wether it be his meddling during the witch hunts or the countless corpses he left in his wake_ _ _―_ and had certainly attracted unwanted attention._

 _Kol did not want to meet any of his siblings, his father even less than them, thus he would have to leave France before any of them could arrive._

 _His impending departure made the servant's knowledge insignificant._

 _Reaching the door, the youngest Mikaelson brother managed to hear the first question Ives ever asked him. It was a question he despised and would not deign to answer._

 _The soft whisper, childlike in its curiosity, hurt him more than the cursed daggers Nik loved to shove inside his heart._

 _''You were once a warlock as well, weren't you?''_

* * *

She awoke to the sight of Elijah's desiccated body, an ornate silver dagger stuck deeply in his chest. Having blinked once to make sure that she wasn't seeing some kind of illusion, Arianna used both of her hands to prop herself up from the couch.

''Well, well, well. It seems as if the final member of our merry group has finally woken up.'' The familiar voice from her nightmares exclaimed from somewhere behind her.

Arianna's head whipped to the side, making it possible for her to catch a sight of the Original Hybrid out of the corner of her right eye. He was sitting at a table at the other side of the room, drinking what looked to be blood out of a glass.

The surprising thing was the companion at his side.

 _Stefan Salvatore_

Now, what was that menace doing there with one of their only mutual enemies?

''You're alive?'' Arianna almost slapped herself. Well, he was standing right before her so of course he was alive. Besides she had seen how Elijah saved him from the Bennett witch.

Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, Niklaus only laughed. ''You did not think that a group of _children_ would actually manage to win a fight against me, did you?''

It was a rhetorical question, they both knew the answer to it. No, Arianna knew from the beginning on that Niklaus Mikaelson would win. She had long since acknowledge with a bitter feeling in her heart that the man before her _always won and would always win._

It was a bitter truth she learned from watching all those centuries of his family's life.

Instead of pondering any longer on things she couldn't change, the blonde turned her gaze to the other occupant of the room. Stafan Salvatore looked rather disheveled. His eyes darker than she had seen them ever before and if her guess was right than there was a smudge of blood on his left cheek.

Ah, Niklaus had probably forced him to drink human blood.

While Arianna did not know all that much about Stefan, she still knew enough to guess the proper conclusion.

Stefan the saint wasn't needed here, no, what Klaus wanted was the Ripper.

How curious.

For a moment his dark eyes settled on her throat and Arianna had no doubts about what was going through his head. _Quite literarily, Stefan Salvatore wanted to suck her dry._

And the Forbes thought he might have actually done just that, if Niklaus had not interfered. A hand landed on the vampires shoulder, while another one forced him to look into the Originals eyes. ''No. We can't have that. You, Stefan, will no matter what never harm this lovely lady here. You will not even think about hurting her. And you know what, if anything should happen, you are to protect her with your life.''

Now, that did manage to surprise the girl. Her eyes opening wide and looking at the Original with something akin to suspicion.

What did he want from her?

''Don't look so surprised, love.'' He was regarding her now, eyes blue and familiar seemingly looking straight at her soul. ''You may think I'm a monster, but even a monster knows how to love. And I do love my family. Kol is my younger brother, I wont let anything happen to you. Besides, I'm not stupid enough to actually risk his wrath if anything should happen to you on my watch.''

He shouldn't have said anything. Stefan had probably been suspicious since the moment he saw her sleeping on that couch, now he certainly knew that there was something wrong with her. Sadly, he wasn't afraid to ask exactly what that was. ''What does your brother have to do with anything?''

Before she could even think of an answer, Klaus had already turned a stern gaze on the young vampire. ''I think you're forgetting your current position. You aren't here to ask questions, Stefan, and while I might be lenient, it doesn't mean that I wont punish you, if you cross a certain line.''

That silenced the young looking boy.

''Now that we have taken care of this small problem, I believe it is time for us to start moving.'' Slowly, a smirk appeared on Klaus' lips. ''There are werewolves to find.''

What did all that have anything to do with her? Among all the living species, Arianna hated werewolves the most and did not actually enjoy the idea of meeting an unknown number of them. ''Why are you including me into this ragtag group of yours? I have no interest in helping you accomplish whatever it is you have set your mind on.''

The smirk never left the Original Hybrid's face. ''The answer is a quite easy one, sweetheart. With all that has been going on in Mystic Falls, it's too dangerous for you to stay here. That is my reason for taking you with me. And as for your reason for going with me without any resistance; You have never been in such a close proximity to your goal before, I don't think you want the distance between you to grow farther again.''

Her reaction was a simple one. Arianna stood from the couch and moved towards the door. Reaching the entrance to the apartment, the blonde girl turned around and gave the hybrid a a bright fake smile. ''Lead the way.''


	11. Ain't Nobody

**Have fun.**

* * *

''Talking''

'Thinking'

 _Flashback, Memory, Dream_

* * *

 _Chapter 11_

 _Ain't Nobody_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Where She Comes Closer_

* * *

 _"I dream my painting and I paint my dream."_  
 _― Vincent Van Gogh_

* * *

Present Time

They were in a bar called 'Southern Comfort'. Apparently it was a werewolf's favorite place to spend his time at when he did not have to change into a giant dog and kill everyone who crossed his path.

 _Ray Sutton_

Klaus had been trying to find him for more than a month. The poor man had no idea what was awaiting him that day. Especially because the Original Hybrid was in a quite bad mood.

Well, Arianna couldn't have cared less about what happened to the mutt. He only had to help them reach their final goal, the rest didn't matter.

''Aren't you a little too young to be drinking that?'' Arianna moved her head to the left and saw that the werewolf was leaning against the counter. He had a beer in his hand and was looking at her with thinly veiled interest in his eyes.

Lips raising at the corners into a slight smirk, the girl took a sip of her bourbon. ''If that were true, wouldn't you be a little too _old_ to be talking to me in such a manner. Some people might think your intentions are _impure.''_

''Impure?'' He chuckled a little nervously. ''I would never. Besides, I know the bartender. He would never sell bourbon to a minor.''

Arianna almost laughed. The werewolf wasn't wrong with his assumption. She had been asked for an ID after she ordered her drink, but there wasn't anything in the world compulsion couldn't solve. ''Then I have to tell you that you have to devise new pick-up lines because that one was horrible.''

''That I do.'' The werewolf sat down on the bar stool besides her. ''I'm Ray.''

Drinking the last sip of her drink, the young Forbes smiled at the man. ''Nice to meet you, Ray. I'm Arianna.'' Her gaze turned towards her empty glass and then back to his face. ''As you can see I'm out of bourbon. Perhaps you would be willing to order me another one. I fear I might look too young, so the bartender won't be willing to give me a second drink.''

Chuckling slightly, Ray motioned to the man behind the bar with his hand. ''Another one for the young lady here.''

Leaning against the bar in a way that exposed a little of her cleavage, Arianna smiled softly. ''Thanks.''

''It's alright.'' Ray scratched his chin, his light blue eyes strayed from her face. ''So, what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?''

''Well, I'm on a kind of road trip with two _friends_ of mine. We're actually searching for someone, you see.'' Arianna murmured, pushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her left ear.

Curiously, Ray regarded her, never noticing how her dark eyes shined with amusement. ''Searching for someone? What's that person's name?''

''Why do you want to know?'' She scrunched up her eyebrows, completely captured by the game she had started. The youngest Forbes sister knew that what she was doing was wrong, that she shouldn't have been enjoying manipulating the werewolf as much as she did.

That did not stop her from continuing her twisted game.

''I know quite a lot people here. Maybe I can help you.'' Ray took a sip of his beer, a grin slowly forming on his face. His blue eyes were shining brightly and a small part of her actually felt truly sorry for him. The same part was soon squashed away by her amusement and its existence forced into oblivion.

A hand was put upon his larger one. ''You seem like a nice lad, Ray Sutton, but I have to inform you that there isn't anything you can do to help me.''

It took him a second to realize that Arianna had used his surname without him having ever told her his full name. He ripped his hand away from her own and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. ''How do you know my name?''

''I have already told you that we were looking for someone, haven't I, Ray? That someone just so happens to be _you.''_ Her dark eyes widened in amusement and a wide grin graced her lips.

''Who are you?'' His hand took a tight hold of her arm, squeezing it in a way that promised to leave blue blemishes behind.

 _Arianna laughed._

''I kindly advise you to let go of me. Besides, _Ray Sutton,_ you're asking the wrong person the wrong questions. It doesn't matter who I am or why I am here, it's my _friend_ whom you should be worried about.'' She said right before an arm was slung over his shoulders.

Startled, Ray let go of her and turned to see his assailant.

Klaus met his gaze with a smirk and eyes that promised a painful death. ''You know, Arianna is right in both respects. One should never treat a lady like that, mate, and you truly are asking the wrong questions. After all, Arianna isn't the one who wanted to find you.''

Klaus' grip on his shoulder tightened. ''I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida. Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you worked with before you moved to Memphis.'' Remembering their time in Pensacola, the Original Hybrid's smirk widened. ''Now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here. To you.''

Slowly, Ray lowered his beer onto the counter. ''I think I'll be going.''

He stood up from his seat and started to move pass Klaus, only to be stopped by the other man grabbing his arm. ''Not so fast, mate. You only just got here.''

Before he could start struggling, Arianna decided to interfere. ''Your type are very hard to get by. He won't just let you go and fighting him will only worsen your situation.''

With wide eyes the werewolf turned to stare at her. He had not expected her to know his secret.

And even though she warned him, Ray still decided to struggle. He ripped his arm out of Klaus' grip and turned around to leave.

 _Stefan stopped him before he could even take one step._

''I wouldn't do that.'' The youngest Salvatore pushed Ray back against the counter, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Pale face and eyes wide, Ray Sutton whispered one word, ''Vampires.''

''You're swifty-swift, Ray.'' The Mikaelson patted the other man's shoulder, the force used pushing the poor werewolf slightly forward. ''Yes, my friend here is a vampire. He's compelled everyone in the bar, so don't look to them for any help.''

Ray's eyes immediately looked around the bar. Seeing nothing but indifferent faces, he knew that he had walked inside a trap.

''I, however, am something else.'' The blonde girl was looking at him with a mix of amusement and a little bit of pity. She had played him from the beginning on. _''A different kind of monster._ I've got some vampire. I've got some wolf.''

For a moment the man must have forgotten the situation he was in. His face contorted in disbelieve. ''You what?''

Klaus shook his head in disappointment. It reminded Arianna of a parent scolding their child. ''A hybrid, Ray. I'm both.'' Then he smiled like a madman and the blonde girl somehow knew that whatever he planned wouldn't end well for anyone involved. ''You see, I want to create more of me. Now, you being the first werewolf I've come across in many a moon.'' The Original chuckled and Arianna couldn't stop her own giggle from escaping her lips. ''Pun intended, Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So where can I find them, Ray?''

The wolf tried to put some distance between them, slowly inching in Arianna's direction. ''It won't work. You can't compel me.''

Wrong answer.

Stefan's gaze moved towards the bartender and after ordering a scotch on the rocks, he turned his head and smiled cruelly. ''Tell you what, Ray. We're gonna play a little drinking game.''

The smell of wolfsbane penetrated the air.

Wrong answer indeed.

* * *

 _Two Months Before_

 _Five coffins._

 _There were exactly five coffins. Only one of them interested her._

 _Kol's coffin. The one he had spend almost a century in._

 _Arianna had never been so close to him before. She could feel the magic connecting them calling out to her, urging her to do something. To come closer._

 _And before she could even think about the repercussions of going against Klaus' wishes, the girl's feet were already doing the one thing they shouldn't; moving towards one of the coffins. It was made of some darker wood and had beautiful silver engravings decorating its sides.  
_

 _The youngest Forbes could feel his call. Could feel their bond pulling her forward with a promise of a long awaited reunion and carnage that was to come._

 _She took one step and then another. A third followed afterwards. Her heart was pounding louder than ever, muffling her ears to any sound her companions made. Her eyes were focused on only one thing; the coffin that was keeping her from the one person she had wanted to meet for her whole life._

Kol.

 _With hastened steps Arianna managed to reach her destination within seconds. Slowly, as if afraid that it might disappear the moment she touched it, the girl's hand reached out to the wooden object._

 _Palm pressed to the lid. A loud exhale._

 _Arianna could feel it, could feel_ him.

 _Trembling hands reached out to the locks that were keeping the coffin closed. They were easy to open, showing no resistance. One after another the locks were pushed up, till the lid wasn't attached to the bottom anymore._

 _Carefully, the blonde girl started lifting the lid, showing her the inside after a painfully long eternity. But she couldn't do it faster, not with the fear of this being just a dream weighting her down. What if this wasn't real? What if_ he _wasn't inside?_

 _The young girl did not know what she would do then._

 _Seconds later her fears were proven unfounded. When the lid was finally lifted completely and she managed to bring herself to open her eyes_ _—When had she closed them?_ _—Arianna was greeted by a sight she thought would be forever out of her reach._

 _The dagger made him look like a desiccated vampire. Skin gray and veins protruding. Clothes from a decade that had long since passed, eyes closed as if he was just sleeping. His chocolate brown hair was, even after all that time spend inside that accursed coffin, still impeccable._

 _She had never seen something so tragically_ beautiful _before._

 _An unbidden sob escaped her lips. And then, so suddenly that it surprised even her, tears were streaming down her cheeks and a wide smile stretched on her lips._

 _Hand reaching out, the girl leaned slightly over the coffin's rim. Delicately, Arianna's right hand closed around the white oak dagger's handle._

 _She was close, so close._

 _The dagger only had to be ripped out of his chest and all her pain would finally end._

 _She had to put her left hand on his chest for help. It was harder than she thought to pull that dagger out of his heart._

 _She was even closer now. The dagger moved slowly, ever so slowly, out of his body. Just a few inches were left._

 _A large hand took hold of Arianna's wrist in an unforgiving grip. Squeezing and squeezing till she couldn't help letting go of the silver handle, letting go of her dream._

 _She fought against him, against Klaus. Tried to reach out with her other hand. Kicked him with her feet and even_ begged _him to let her go and to let his_ brother _finally go._

 _He did not._

 _Klaus pulled her against his chest and closed the lid. When one of her hands reached out to grab the rim, he managed to pull it away in the last second. Had he not done that, all her fingers would have been undoubtedly broken._

 _And then he proceeded to take her away..._

 _...far from the warmth of her sun._

* * *

As expected, Ray caved in and told them the location of his pack. It was only a shame that it took him so long to do so. The young wolf could have avoided all the wolfsbane and pain if he had just told them what they wanted to know from the beginning on.

Fortunately, he did chose to tell them the truth before Klaus lost control of his temper and killed him because he was annoyed.

An unexpected problem came to light when they finally found the pack and Klaus started changing them.

 _None survived the transition._

In a twisted way, Arianna found herself being happy and almost laughing at his misfortune. Maybe Niklaus would have to spend another millennium searching for some secret ingredient to be able to create others of his kind.

That's what Arianna called Karma.

Luckily, she did _not_ laugh in his face when one after another the wolves died. The girl doubted that Niklaus would have reacted well to such an action.

''Looks familiar, doesn't it?'' Klaus exclaimed once they finally entered their current destination.

 _A bar in Chicago._

Arianna walked to the counter and sat down on a bar stool, only halfheartedly listening to what her two companions were saying. In the last few months she had been in more bars than in her whole life together.

Stefan came up besides her and leaned against the counter. ''I can't believe this place is still here.''

Deciding that it was already late enough and acknowledging that it has become too much of a habit, Arianna took a bottle of vodka from the bar, opened it and proceeded to drink a large sip.

The alcohol burned her throat and pleasantly warmed her body.

Her head turned slowly to the right when she heard a pair of footsteps approaching them. ''You've gotta be kidding me.''

It was a chocolate skinned woman with short white hair. From the feel of her presence, Arianna knew that the woman was a witch.

''So the hybrid walks into a bar and says to the bartender...'' Klaus begun what Arianna was sure would end up being a horrible joke. He rarely did manage to say something amusing if it did not have anything to do with blood or outright carnage.

The woman raised her right hand. ''Stop.''

And Arianna immediately knew that this was a woman she would like.

''You may invincible, but that doesn't make you funny.'' Moving a few steps in their direction, her eyes landed on Stefan. ''I remember you.''

The youngest Forbes did not even bother trying to stop the laughter from escaping her lips. Rarely did someone even dare to interrupt Klaus. That woman had not just interrupted him, but also dismissed the hybrid in a manner that would have cost most their life.

Arianna really did like the witch.

''Yeah.'' Stefan nodded his head. ''You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be...?''

He did not have to finish his sentence, the woman did so for him. ''Old and dead? Now if I die, who's gonna run this place, huh?''

Klaus smirked and leaned his head towards Stefan's right ear. ''Gloria's a very powerful witch.''

''I can slow down the ageing.'' Gloria put a few papers she carried in her arms on the counter. ''Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day.''

For a few seconds no one said anything. Silence reigned the room and the witch's gaze flitted to Arianna. Curiously, her eyes widened and she almost took a step in the young girl's direction.

Klaus stopped her from doing so. ''Stefan, why don't you go fix us up a little something from behind the bar.''

His words might have been directed at Stefan, but his gaze never left the witch.

''Yeah, sure thing.'' And just like that, the younger Salvatore brother was utterly dismissed from their upcoming conversation.

Once he was far enough for them to at least not feel as if he was listening—Not that such a thing was possible. There no privacy among vampires.—Klaus and Gloria moved to one of the unoccupied tables and sat down. ''I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels.''

Klaus leaned backwards and smiled darkly. ''So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse.''

''Obviously you did something wrong.'' The witch said calmly. ''Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old, we'd have to contact the witch who created it.''

''Well, that would be the Original Witch.'' His eyes darkened a few shades and Arianna could see his lips curving into a minute snarl. ''She's very dead.''

''I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help.'' Cocking her head to the side, the witch waved her hand to emphasis her next statement. ''Bring me Rebekah.''

If possible, the hybrid's expression darkened a little more. ''Rebekah is a bit preoccupied.''

''She has what I need. Bring her to me.'' It seemed as if she wanted to say something else, however, the witch was interrupted by Stefan's gasp.

Arianna's attention wandered from the conversing duo towards the young vampire. He was holding a black and white photo in his hand and looking at it as if the world was ending. ''What is this?''

Standing up from his seat, Klaus regarded the young vampire with a devious look. ''I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place.''

Slowly, Arianna was starting to believe that going with Klaus might have not been such a ad idea. She was finding out new things about Saint Stefan each day, things that would certainly scare away little innocent Elena, and soon she would get to meet Rebekah Mikaelson.

And as if all that wasn't enough, things were going just like she had planned them.

Soon, no matter what she had to do for it, Kol and her would finally be united.


	12. I See Fire

**Enjoy.**

* * *

''Talking''

'Thinking'

 _Flashback, Memory, Dream_

* * *

 _Chapter 12_

 _I See Fire_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Where The Past Comes Back  
_

* * *

 _"Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host. But anger is like fire. It burns it all clean."_  
 _― Maya Angelou_

* * *

 _Rebekah Mikaelson_

The eternally youthful girl truly was a beauty. Trapped in a body more durable than most and cursed with the one thing many women would consider the most wonderful gift of all, the only female Original had even in her desiccated state a very peculiar air about herself. It oozed with melancholy and her aged clothes made her seem somewhat wistful.

A girl that loved too much and too easily, forever trapped in a cycle of hatred and love with the only equals she had; her family. Four elder brother that would never truly be capable of understanding her.

Surrounded by family and all anyone could ever ask for, yet still more alone than most would and could ever be.

Arianna actually sometimes pitied the girl. But she knew better than to say so out loud. The only female Original was a _Mikaelson_ and the Mikaelsons did not take kindly to being pitied. Besides, among all the things Rebekah deserved to receive from anyone, it certainly wasn't pity.

The young Forbes knew that no matter how weak and emotional Rebekah Mikaelson might have sometimes appeared, it did not change the fact that she was probably one of the strongest women to ever walk this earth.

One had to be strong with such a family.

Looking down at the youngest Original sibling, Arianna thought about how out of place the girl actually looked. Her white beaded dress and the pearls around her neck only strengthening the impression. It was almost as if she had jumped out of one of those old black and white movies.

Red lips contrasted heavily with her gray skin. Skin that did not lighten even after the cursed white oak ash dagger had been removed from her heart.

Did it always take so long for an Original to wake up after being daggered? If it did, then Arianna truly was screwed.

There was no point in trying to undagger Kol, if he did not wake up fast enough to get away from his brother. The petite blonde girl could not very well carry him to a safer location.

Trying to do so would only cause additional problems. Among them Niklaus' undivided and furious attention as well as most likely unbearable backaches.

Yeah, there was no point in trying that out.

''Any day now, Rebekah.'' Klaus, who was standing at her right, said while looking at his younger sister. Sighting in exasperation at the missing response, he turned his head slightly to the left. ''She's being dramatic.''

Though his words and voice were rather sarcastic, Arianna could see the conflict in his eyes once she looked properly. The Mikaelsons did many heinous things that had made them all into monsters, but when it came to family their demeanor always changed. No matter what their faults might have been, the Mikaelsons did love each other. Even if it was in their own twisted ways.

Pacing back and fort, Stefan finally settled his gaze upon Klaus. The young vampire looked irritated as he spoke. ''Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on?'' He stopped moving next to the hybrid and crossed his arms over his chest. ''I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?''

''Well, you have many useful talents.'' With his right hand Klaus softly caressed Rebekah's cheek. ''In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you.''

Arianna observed that action and then looked down at the watch on her wrist. More than twenty minutes had passed since the dagger had been removed from the Original's chest. She almost cried out in frustration. How was she meant to free Kol if it would take him this long to wake up?

Chuckling slightly, Klaus turned his body to Stefan. ''I was your number one fan.''

And wasn't that interesting? Arianna knew that Stefan had a darker side to himself; The so called Ripper. However, she had never expected that this side might actually be so special that it would have ever managed to catch Klaus' interest.

''Are we going to stay here for the rest of the evening or do something productive?'' The young Forbes regarded Klaus with a bored look. She knew now what she needed to know and there was no need for her to be standing there much longer. Besides, there wasn't any chair in sight and her feet were killing her.

Blue orbs met her own and Klaus rolled his eyes. ''Of course not. I think the time has come for us to visit Stefan's old apartment.''

And then a hand on her back started to pushing her to the entrance of the warehouse. Arianna moved without objections and decided that for now following her two 'companions' would be for the best.

''Wait! What?'' Stefan asked once he finally caught up with them. Like always, he preferred to stand next to Klaus rather than Arianna. He probably thought that the lesser evil was the one he knew.

Not that he knew all that much about Klaus, but in the last few months it had probably turned out that he knew even less about the youngest Forbes sister.

The Salvatore was ignored in favor of a human guard. Arianna watched silently how Klaus grabbed the man's neck and forced him to look into his eyes. ''When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar.'' He pointed at the coffin. ''Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die.''

Stefan's question stayed unanswered and their small group finally left the warehouse.

* * *

 _April 25th, 2000  
_

 _Arianna was six years old when she met Sheila Bennett for the first time._

 _Her father had already left their family at that time, thus it was only her mother, Caroline and her who lived in their house. Her mother was meant to have free day, but was surprisingly called back to work._

 _Caroline had already left their home to spend the day with her two friends at the Bennett's house and her mother had no other choice but to deliver her there as well._

 _The older woman had called Sheila about fifteen minutes before she had to leave for work and asked if she could also look after her youngest child. And so she found herself not even ten minutes later standing on Bonnie's porch and looking up at a foreign woman._

 _Too young to realize the danger she was in, Arianna trustingly put her tiny hand into the woman's right one after her mother had left. But how could she have known? Sheila Bennett seemed to be nice enough and she even smiled brightly at her._

 _That smile disappeared once their skin made contact. Her brown eyes glazed over and her body visibly shook. Then she ripped her hand away from the small girl and regarded her as if she were the devil incarnate. ''Go into the kitchen. The girls have gone outside and I doubt your mom would appreciate you doing the same.''_

 _The air became heavy and for a second the young girl couldn't breathe. She was scared. Scared of the woman standing before her and of what she might actually choose to do. She bit her lower lip until it bled and the witch's face contorted in disgust. ''Go.''  
_

 _Something inside of her, a primal instinct, told her to do as the woman said. Told her that it would be better not to anger her._

 _Her tiny feet moved of their own accord. She went into the kitchen and spent the next few hours alone on a chair. When Caroline and later her mother came into the house Arianna told them that she had had a fun day, but really wanted to go home because she was tired._

 _Arianna Forbes never visited the Bennett house again._

* * *

The day was starting to get really awful.

First they had gone to Gloria's bar, which hadn't been all that bad really. But then they went to the warehouse to undagger Rebekah, only to find out that it would take some time for her to wake up. And with some time, Arianna actually means a few hours.

After leaving the warehouse their small group had gone to Stefan's old apartment. The only thing the blonde girl managed to find out there was that Stefan Salvatore once had a weird fetish of writing down the names of his victims on the wall. While amusing, it did nothing to better her mood.

And as if all that wasn't enough they just had to go back to Gloria's bar. Arianna would not have minded this as much as she did if it weren't for the old witch constantly staring at her. It got creepy after a while.

Fortunately, Klaus decided that Rebekah most probably wouldn't come to the bar and that it would be better for them to go and find her. So now she was back in the dark warehouse and regarding Kol's brother with a confused expression.

''Why aren't you moving, Nik? You do realize that we won't find Rebekah just by standing here like some idiots.'' Normally, she would have avoided potentially angering the hybrid, but she was rather cranky that day.

''Stay here and wait until I call for you.'' He pushed her towards Stefan. ''And you look after her. My sister has quite the temper and I wouldn't want for her to hurt either of you.''

Arianna rolled her eyes. ''Yes, yes.''

He left them at the entrance and entered the dark room. Stefan pushed himself in front of her and Arianna knew it must have been because of the compulsion that forced him to protect her.

''Rebekah...It's your big brother.'' Niklaus' voice echoed tauntingly through the whole room. ''Come out, come out, wherever you are.''

The youngest Forbes did not know whether she should laugh or try hitting Klaus. Talking like this with his sister certainly would not earn him any good point, however, a small part of her enjoyed the fact that Rebekah would be angered by his behavior. Anger was the least the other girl deserved after having a hand in Kol's daggering.

There was a loud gasp and then a female voice shouted angrily. ''Go to hell, Nik!''

Guessing that harm had been done to Klaus, Arianna _laughed_ quietly.

The clatter of metal hitting something else filled the air. ''Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me.''

''Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more.'' Rebekah Mikaelson hissed.

''I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah. So I'm going to let that go. Just this once.'' He paused. ''Brought you a little peace offering.''

Arianna could hear the smugness in his voice.

Peace offering? The young Forbes doubted he meant her and looked at Stefan with raised eyebrows.

Well, wasn't that just _interesting._

''You can come in.'' Klaus called out to them and Stefan moved forward hesitantly. Arianna did not feel too comfortable either. She might have known Rebekah Mikaelson, but that did not mean that the other girl knew her.

If Rebekah wanted to, then she could easily rip her to pieces and ask questions later.

Preferring to survive her first meeting with Kol's sister, Arianna decided to stay slightly behind. Moreover, she did not want to destroy their _reunion._

They both came into the Originals' sight and the young girl hid herself behind Stefan's larger form. She could see them, but they could not see her. That did not mean much considering their heightened senses.

''Stefan?'' A breathless whisper.

Alive Rebekah looked even more radiant than she did inside that coffin and Arianna immediately wondered what it would be like to have Kol standing before her. Not just in her dreams but in reality.

Klaus moved forward and stopped a feet away from the younger vampire. Putting a hand on Stefan's shoulder, he looked into his eyes and Arianna observed how his pupils dilated. ''Now you remember.''

A gasp escaped the Salvatore's lips. His body trembled slightly and his head moved to the side. One second passed and then another.

 _''_ _Rebekah.''_ He murmured.

His feet moved forward and Arianna's gaze softened. Not liking Stefan and being angry at Rebekah for helping Klaus dagger Kol did not stop her from feeling somewhat...happy for them. She knew how it was to be forced apart from a loved one and would not actually wish it even on her worse enemy. There were much more creative ways to torture somebody.

She could not stop herself from sneering when Klaus decided to force himself into their moment. ''Stefan...''

Before Stefan could say something, Arianna stepped on Klaus' foot as harshly as she could and sneered. ''You do hate to not be in the center of attention, do you?''

Somewhere in the background Stefan mumbled something about remembering.

''And you do know how to destroy a nice moment, sweetheart.'' He stepped away from her and put his feet out of her reach. ''And wh...''

''And who the bloody hell is that?'' An annoyed voice asked. Rebekah was gazing at her with an unusual mix of suspicion, dislike and childlike curiosity. There also seemed to be some satisfaction in her eyes. Apparently seeing her brother hurt, even if it was just slightly, pleased her.

Putting a hand on her back and pushing her forward, Niklaus send his sister a blank look. ''No need to sound so jealous, sister. This is Arianna Forbes. I'm sure you'll pleased to meet her.''

Deciding that it was safe enough, Arianna took a few steps in the other girl's direction. ''I do hope so. Though I have to admit that I myself am rather conflicted about meeting you.'' They were now standing only two feet apart and Arianna forced their gazes to meet. ''Some of your past actions...I find them to be... _distasteful.''_

Rebekah straightened her posture. Her slightly wider than normal eyes were filled with disbelieve.

 _''Kol.''_


	13. Heart of Stone

**I'm so sorry for the long wait and the shortness of this chapter. I've just lost my inspiration for this story and I'm not sure what to write sometimes, but I will try to publish the next chapter a little faster than this one.**

 **Some self-promotion: I have published a few new stories. Two Self-Inserts (into Vampire Knight and Tokyo Ghoul) as well as a Bleach Drabble story. Try them out if you like those fandoms.** **  
**

 **Have fun  
**

* * *

''Talking''

'Thinking'

 _Flashback, Memory, Dream_

* * *

 _Chapter 13_

 _Heart Of Stone_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _How Their First Meeting Goes_

* * *

 _"Great minds are always feared by lesser minds."_  
 _― Dan Brown, The Lost Symbol_

 _"Confidence is ignorance. If you're feeling cocky, it's because there's something you don't know."_  
 _― Eoin Colfer, Artemis Fowl_

* * *

It did not truly surprise Arianna that Rebekah could immediately identify her. The female Original desired love more than any of her siblings and she had been the most ecstatic one after hearing about the existence of their so called 'soul mates'. Arianna had felt a great deal of amusement when she saw the other blonde examining and memorizing her own eyes and those of her brothers thoroughly in one of her dreams.

Although Kol and his brothers liked to pretend that they did not care about this _gift,_ the youngest Forbes knew that they had felt the same hope as their sister.

Immortality could be as much of a curse as it was a blessing. While the Mikaelsons possessed everything one could buy with money, they did not have any close confidants besides their family. And there was only so much someone could share with their siblings. Especially in a family in which backstabbing was as common as a rainy day in England.

''Not really.'' Arianna paused as a smirk slowly graced her lips. ''Though I would truly love to have him here.''

Rebekah's eyes flickered to her brother and then back to the young human girl. She regarded her relaxed posture and the rather _exposing_ clothes adorning her body, wondering how much time had passed since she had last walked among the living. ''What year do we have?''

Knowing that she would not like the answer, the youngest Mikaelson watched how the smirk on the other girl's lips changed into a sharp grin. A morbid satisfaction appeared in the human's chocolate orbs as she parted her lips. '' _2010._ I have to say that fate truly knows the meaning of justice. Your dress, it's from the 1920s, right?'' Arianna did not wait for an answer. ''Which means you were daggered not too long after Kol. You've stolen a century from him and the same thing happened to you. It only shows that you should have supported him and his endeavor.''

And then she _laughed,_ bitterly and contemptuously.

Rebekah slid her tongue over her dry lips and narrowed her eyes. Had this girl been anyone else, then she might have ripped out her vocal chords. As it was, the female Mikaelson decided that for now she should just ignore her brother's soul mate. It wasn't as if the girl was lying. Everything she said was true.

If Rebekah had not betrayed Kol, then she might not have lost almost a century of her life. By now, they would have had a weapon that could have protected them from their half brother's childish whims and oftentimes unjustified wrath.

Rebekah would not have had to fear saying the wrong thing and ending up inside that loathsome box once again.

 _She would have been free._

''Now, now, sweetheart, don't put any unsavory ideas inside her head.'' Taking his phone out of his pocket, Klaus turned around to look at his sister. ''And now to the reason why you are here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the Original Witch.''

Sneering, she met the hybrid's gaze. ''The Original Witch?''

''Well, do you have what Gloria needs?'' His voice was slightly angry and irritated.

Reaching up towards her neck, Rebekah regarded her brother with a self-satisfied look, though it changed quickly into one of horror when her hand did not find what it was looking for. ''Where is my necklace? What did you do with it?'' Each word sounded a little more hysterical. ''I never take it off.''

Arianna took a step back from the siblings. She just knew that this situation would not end well.

Her suspicions were confirmed when the female vampire sped away towards her coffin and started taking it apart with her bare hands. There was a lot of cursing and shouts involved and it only got worse after Klaus begun threatening his sister.

''Where is it?!'' Rebekah shouted angrily, veins appearing underneath her darkening eyes. _''Where is it?!''_

''It seems as if you've lost it.'' Arianna uttered unhelpfully.

Whirling around, the other blonde snarled. ''Keep your mouth shut, _girl_.''

A pair hands was raised in a placating manner and an innocent smile curled the human girl's lips. ''I was just trying to offer you my support, _darling.''_

''Your support?'' Exasperatedly, she threw her hands in the air. ''I can see it now, you know. The both of you are just perfect for each other.''

Arianna's smile brightened. ''Why, thank you.''

Klaus wisely decided to interrupt them before their bickering turned into something worse. His anger was almost palpable in the air. ''As important as your bonding time is, _please,_ dear sister, just focus on finding the necklace.''

''And how do you suppose I should do that?'' The snide question was accompanied by an irate sneer.

''Well, the necklace is obviously not here.'' Although the only reason why she decided to interfere was because the girl did not want to end up in the middle of a fight between the millennia old siblings, it was still quite surprising that just for once Arianna chose to act like an adult. ''I doubt you will find it even if you search the whole building.''

Tilting her head to the side, the Forbes regarded them thoughtfully. ''Can't Gloria help you somehow?''

Had Arianna been slightly more focused on Stefan, then she wouldn't have missed the way he cringed at her words. As it was, she only nodded her head at her own idea and smiled a little less cruelly at Rebekah.

The truth was that Arianna did not hate any of the Mikaelson siblings. Some of their actions might have made a deep distaste grow in her heart, but she never truly _hated_ any of them. How could she when Kol _loved_ them all so much?

It wasn't something either of them would admit, however, both Arianna and Kol were very _fond_ of his siblings. After watching their lives for more than a decade such feelings were inevitable for the young girl.

She might have despised their actions, but she could never truly _loathe_ them. The same applied for Kol. Feelings such as true hatred were too _tiresome_ for beings that were cursed to live for the rest of eternity. Besides, one could never genuinely _hate_ their only companions in an everlasting life.

However, that would not stop either of them from getting their revenge.

Arianna grinned rather sharply. ''Your clothes will look quite unusual on the streets. What do you think about visiting some stores before going to Gloria once again?

* * *

 _Three Weeks Before_

 _'Hey, it's Caroline, again. Please, just answer your phone, Arianna. We're all really worried about you and Stefan. Mom is not taking your disappearance too well either and I haven't heard anything from dad yet. We had to compel the police to stop them from organizing a search party, but this won't work for much longer.' There was a pause and Arianna was sure that her sister must have been biting her lower lip at that time. 'I don't know what happened or why you've left with Klaus, but please just tell me that you're alright.'  
_

 _The young girl did not like hearing about the repercussions of her own actions. Especially because they were hurting her sister. 'I'm really worried about you, so please call me back. Love you.'_

 _Despite pretending to not care about anything or anyone, Arianna did love her sister. She did feel guilt and hurt and sometimes the girl just despised herself. There were days when she felt ashamed of herself and of what she had become. Days during which she_ loathed _Kol for stealing her freedom._

 _And that was one thing Arianna had no delusions about. Her relationship with Kol, no matter what he or anyone else might say, was_ sick.

 _From a young age she was influenced by him, molded into something he needed. Her choices were taken from her even before she was conceived and there truly was no fighting against fate._

 _At the end of the day, Kol Mikaelson was the author of everything she was and that was perhaps the reason why Arianna loved her sister so much._

 _Because unlike Kol, she was not forced to love Caroline._

 _It was one of the only few important choices she was allowed to make by herself without the interference of her soul mate._

 _That was why, after hearing her sister's pain-filled voice, the girl did not hesitate to show some weakness._

 _Arianna's whole body shock as she finally wept._


	14. A Dream Come True

**So, I haven't updated this story in almost a year. Sorry?**

 **There are actually a few reasons for this absence, one of them being that I have kind of lost my inspiration for this story. I also had a vague idea about how this chapter should progress, but I wasn't certain whether that would be the right course of action.**

 **I'm still not certain whether I'm actually satisfied with this chapter or not, so I might end up changing it soon.**

 **Anyway, I've published a few new stories. You should check them out.**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **Have fun.**

* * *

''Talking''

'Thinking'

 _Flashback, Memory, Dream_

* * *

 _Chapter 14_

 _A Dream Come True_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Where She Dared To Be Brave_

* * *

 _"There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable."_

 _Mark Twain_

* * *

 _Present Time, Chicago_

''There has to be more to this dress.''

The affronted tone of Rebekah's voice prompted a giggle to escape out of Arianna's lips. Pulling up the zipper of the red dress she had chosen for herself, the young Forbes listened to the conversation between the Mikaelson siblings and snorted in amusement when she heard Klaus' reply. ''There's not.''

''So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then,'' stated the female Original. There was the sound of a curtain being moved to the side, followed quickly by Rebekah's footsteps as she moved out of her changing room. ''You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers.''

''You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing,'' said Klaus and then proceeded to sigh in annoyance.

Moving the curtain of her own changing room aside, Arianna stepped into the main part of the store. Her gaze trailed over the other blonde and she straightened her dress. ''I liked the navy one more.''

Rebekah frowned slightly and turned towards Stefan. ''What do you think?''

''I like it,'' answered Stefan without even properly regarding the girl before him.

The frown on the female Mikaelson's face deepened and she shook her head slightly. Noticing her behavior, Stefan leaned a little backwards and decided to speak up again. ''What? I said I like it.''

Rolling her eyes, the older blonde regarded him with disappointment. ''I always know when you're lying, Stefan.'' Her attention moved to Arianna. ''So, the navy one?''

''Yeah, you looked good in that dress.'' Arianna pointed at herself. ''This dress or the other?''

''You look good in both of them, though they are a little short, don't you think?'' Rebekah wrinkled her nose a little as her gaze trailed over the younger girl's bare legs.

Sighing in exasperation, Arianna turned around and moved back to her changing room. ''You're only saying that because you're a prude, _darling.''_ After she entered the small changing area again, she moved the curtain to hide herself while she put on her next outfit. ''Still, you're right. Both dresses are nice and I'm sure that Nik won't have anything against paying for both of them.''

A devious smile tilted the corners of her lips upwards as she looked at the pile of clothes she still had to try on. After dragging her on this mad 'adventure' of his, buying her a _few_ new clothes was the least Klaus could do for her.

''I'm not a prude.'' Rebekah said from inside the other changing room. ''I just know the meaning of having class, _sweetheart.''_

Arianna laughed mockingly. ''Unfortunately, it seems that you've landed in a time when your definition of _class_ might as well equal being a prude.''

''You're insufferable,'' exclaimed Rebekah, though there was no real heat behind her words. ''And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident.''

Stefan was the one who answered. ''It's dance music.''

''People dance to this?'' Rebekah sounded so scandalized that Arianna actually _laughed._ The last time the other blonde had sounded like this was when she found one of her lovers in bed with Kol. Needless to say, Marcus, the poor lad, did not survive that night.

 **''** Are we quite done?'' questioned Klaus, pouring himself more champagne into his glass. It was very clear that he was slowly getting irritated with the whole situation.

Instead of being frightened by this development like every normal person would be, Rebekah seemed to be delighted by her brother's bad mood. Arianna completely shared the sentiment. ''And why are you so grumpy?''

''I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing.'' Klaus paused his rant. ''Your necklace. And you lost it.''

 **''** I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years.'' She said it as if the two things did not equal each other and Arianna had to laugh once again.

''You two are a thousand years old and yet you squabble like children,'' uttered the young girl while she put on a skirt. Afterwards she chose one of the shirts from the pile of clothes next to her and pulled it on over her head.

''Don't you think this is a classic case of a pot calling the cattle black?'' questioned the hybrid. Arianna entered Klaus' sight just in time to witness him opening another bottle of champagne. ''You're the last person who should ever lecture us about childish or petty behavior.''

''Are you lecturing me now?'' She smirked. ''Anyway, we're _not_ quite done yet. There are still a few things left that I need to try on.''

Before Klaus could utter his retort, Stefan interrupted him by standing up from his seat. ''All right, I'm going to get some fresh air.''

The hybrid waved his hand dismissively in Stefan's direction and poured even more champagne into his now almost empty glass.

He must have envied the other vampire for his escape.

 _Arianna grinned._

* * *

 _''Did you ever hate being a vampire?'' The blonde asked and then stopped for a moment when she saw the expression on Kol's face. They were once again residing in their meadow and Arianna had finally gathered enough courage to ask the Original the one question that had been on her mind for while now. ''I mean, I know that out of your siblings you're the one who has relished this transition the most, but I also know about the price you had to pay.''_

 _''Price?'' questioned Kol, his eyes narrowed into almost two slits._

 _Arianna bit her lip. ''Your magic, your control over yourself and all the future plans you might have had. And then there is also the fact that you were suddenly faced with an eternity. Living forever might be full of possibilities, but it also seems to be a rather daunting prospect.''_

 _There was a moment of silence before the Original hummed thoughtfully. ''Not a day has passed in the last thousand years during which I haven't felt the loss of my magic. And it's not just...just the emptiness that now resides within me where once a connection to nature existed, but also the fact that I have lost my place among those that I once considered to be my kind.'' Kol tugged on the girl's hand until she settled down between his legs and leaned her back against hid upper body. ''I won't be ever allowed to join them in the afterlife as has once been my right. Since the moment I drunk the blood of my first victim I've become an abomination in most of their eyes. An uncontrollable beast.''_

 _He laughed bitterly. ''I've never been one to control my impulses. Even as a human I liked to balance on the line between what some considered to be right or wrong, and yet I would have never called myself a monster back then.''_

 _''You weren't,'' said the blonde quietly, taking a hold of the man's hand and squeezing it slightly._

 _''No, I wasn't.'' The smile on his face was more of a grimace than anything else. ''My own mother changed me into one the night she forced another human's blood down my throat, robbing me of an integral part of myself along the way.''_

 _His eyes were dark as they regarded her and Arianna could see how very carefully he contemplated his next words. ''The sad thing is that it's not her involvement that angers me the most in this. By that time we have all long since learned that a parent's hand does not necessarily have to be merciful.'' He tilted his head backwards to look at the stars above them. ''What angers me the most is that just like always my siblings did not even deign to notice the true extent of what I have lost. Back then, they considered magic to be just some tricks I did to amuse myself.''_

 _A bitter laugh filled their little world, sharp and full anger. ''Only after the transition did they realize what power our mother truly possessed, but they still did not understand, after all, none of them ever acknowledged that I've lost just as much if not more than Nik.'' The arms he had put around her waist were like iron bars, trapping her in place. ''And you know why? Nik will still be able to get his werewolf side back, while my magic is lost forever.''_

 _The grip around her waist loosened slightly, long fingers caressing her sides almost apologetically. ''Well, you're the closest I'll ever get to getting my magic back. In the last millennia I've never felt so at peace as I do now with you at my side.''_

 _''If I could, I would give you your magic back, but I can't. The only thing I can give you is my mortality. There will come a day when I'll become a vampire, though before that day comes I need you to answer my question, Kol. I need to know the truth if I am to join you for an eternity.'' Arianna knew that this wasn't a conversation Kol was comfortable with. It made him feel and remember things he just wanted to forget. This knowledge might have made her feel guilty, but it did not stop her from forcing an answer out of him. ''Do you hate being a vampire?''_

 _''I never stopped hating it, love.'' He sounded resigned. ''I was just forced to learn loving it in equal measure. It was either that or becoming like Finn. He hates himself and has long since forgotten what it actually means to live.''_

 _Kol brushed a few strands of her hair to the side and buried his face in her neck, nuzzling it gently. It did not escape the girl's notice how dangerous this position actually was. ''So, yes, I hate being a vampire, just as much as I love it.''_

* * *

When the idea appeared in her mind, it did so in a flash of brilliance and stupidity. They had just left the store and been on the way to Gloria's bar when Arianna lost sight of her companions. The rush-hour had just started and the streets of Chicago were incredibly crowded. By the time that the blonde noticed that the Originals were gone, finding them without using her phone became impossible.

It was then that that one thought crossed her mind.

 _She knew where the coffins were._

The next thing she knew was that she was standing on the edge of the sidewalk and hailing a cab. Her legs jiggled nervously after she sat down inside the back of the car and told the driver the address of the garage in which Klaus stored his daggered siblings.

Not even five minutes later Klaus called her.

With sweaty hands Arianna rolled open the cab's window and answered the phone after taking a large gulp of air. ''Where the hell are you, Nik?''

She hoped he did not notice the light tremble of her voice.

 _''We're only a street away from Gloria's. Where are you?''_

Thinking quickly, the blonde answered before Klaus could get suspicious. ''I'm in front of Dunkin' Donuts. Let's just meet at Gloria's. I'll come to you after I get some donuts. Rebekah's got to try some of those.''

Irritated, Klaus ordered her to hurry and ended the call.

A sigh of relief passed the Forbes lips. The cab driver regarded her strangely, his eyebrows raised questioningly. ''Everything alright there, Miss?''

''Yeah,'' said Arianna, scrapping her nails against the door. ''Just hurry, _please.''_

They reached the garage about half an hour and three unanswered calls later. If Klaus did not know what she was doing yet, he would certainly guess it soon.

''You can keep the change,'' muttered Arianna distractedly as she pushed a handful of bills into the man's hand. ''Have a nice day.''

''Are you sure you're alright, Miss?'' inquired the middle-aged cab driver.

Not having the time to discuss her problems with a stranger, Arianna muttered a quick affirmation and slammed the car door close.

The property on which the garage stood was a large one. There were many identical units on it, all used to store different valuables. Although Arianna had been there only a few hours prior, she still needed more time then she could actually afford to find the right garage. The only reason why she actually managed to recognize the right one was the human guard that was patrolling the property.

Klaus, the paranoid bastard that he was, always had someone near his siblings who could get their bodies away in the worst case scenario. This meant that the guard actually had to be in the possession of the keys for the garage and the truck.

Attacking the man with the spray deodorant she always carried in her bag was admittedly not the smartest thing she had ever done. Arianna blinded his eyes and somehow managed to get the keys from his belt. By the time the man managed to gather his bearings, Arianna was already opening the right garage and then the back of the truck.

This time, she did not waste any time by staring, just put one hand on Kol's chest and grabbed a hold of the dagger. Afterwards, Arianna _pulled._

A small laugh escaped her lips once she managed to remove the dagger from the Original's chest. It was more than slightly hysterical and disbelieving.

The hand holding the dagger trembled terribly. Arianna knew that she had to get rid of the weapon before anyone could use it against her unconscious soulmate again, but there was no place there where she could actually hide it.

Still, she tried to look out for a place to hide the dagger, all the while using the weapon to cut the palm of her hand.

''Hey, what do you think you're doing?!'' The guard was standing at the entrance of the garage, his presence forcing Arianna to realize that her time had run out. Panicked, she pushed the dagger underneath Kol's body and her bleeding hand into his mouth. There was nothing else the girl could do for the Original.

Silently, she watched as the man stalked towards her, his eyes red due to her earlier attack and an angry expression on his face. He grabbed her arm tightly and started dragging her away from the coffin and Kol's still unconscious body.

Arianna was pretty sure that she was supposed to care about being caught. To care about the punishment Klaus would wreck upon her when he finally arrived.

And yet, the only thing she truly felt was numb.

Was she in shock? Perhaps.

Her biggest dream could become reality in just a few minutes if Klaus did not arrive in time to destroy everything.

Regrettably, Arianna Forbes never did have much luck in life. She was not surprised to find herself slammed against the wall with a hand around her neck not long after the guard managed to drag her out of the garage. Neither did the angry golden eyes of the hybrid before her manage to shock her.

 _''What have you done?''_


End file.
